My Imaginary Friend
by taru taru animegal
Summary: It all started with a bet. Then, Uzumaki Naruto claimed to see A person in his bedroom in the middle of the night that he thinks isn’t real...Until school...SasuNaru, KakaIru, Onesided SakuSasu, and others! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1: the stranger at home

My Imaginary Friend

By:Taru Taru Animegal

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has claimed to see A person in his bedroom in the middle of the night that he thinks isn't real, but it turns out to be not just any person….It's a certain Uchiha who's come to claim his prey after Half a century. Main: SasuNaru, Side: GaaNeji, InoShika, HinaKiba, KakaIru, Unrequited: SakuSasu, GaaTen. /Vampfic/

Rated: T for teen. May contain mild violence, language, drugs, Yaoi, and Sakura bashing. It also may contain Evil fan girl plots.

Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT, NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL, OWN THE ANIME NOR MANGA: NARUTO!!!!!**_

_Edit: 2-14-09 I have made some minor and major changes on this story. Spelling and grammar has been improved for the chapters I have revised, and the plot runs a bit more smoothly then it did before. I edited out the extra parts that weren't needed and put new things in their place. I really hope that you like the revised version! And PLZ don't kill me if you don't!!_

"The" _speaking_

"_The" Serious speaking_

'_The' Thoughts_

"**The" **_Kyuubi speaks_

(A/N: The) _Me_

SaSuNaRu: _line breaks_

_For Future Reference: _Naruto Sasuke _Authoress Extraordinaire _**Kyuubi **_**Itachi **__Deidara, un__**Everyone**_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

Some people think that mythical creatures don't exist. They Also think that they are Vicious and bloodthirsty. But I can prove them wrong!

Oh, who am I? I'm the famous Uzumaki Naruto; next in line to be Hokage, and Konoha's greatest-

"**Baka."**

"Oi! Kyuubi! You're not supposed to be in this story!"

"**I can be in any story your in, brat. I have to be."**

"And why is that?"

"**I'm inside you, Baka, or have you forgotten that?"**

"No, I didn't forget that! And stop calling me Baka!!"

"**Whatever."**

"Good. Now will you leave me to start this story?"

"**No."**

"ASSHOLE!"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

"Fine! I give up! You can start the story, Baka Kyuubi."

"**Haha!!! I win! Ok, now that our fight is over. Start the story, brat."**

"WHAT!?!"

"**Didn't you want to start the story?"**

'……Baka Kyuubi……'

'**Two can play the talking in our minds game, Naruto!!!'**

"Alright, I'll start the story!"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

The day was like any other Monday in Konoha, really. The sun was shining, people were allover the streets, and the Past Hokages that were carved into the distant mountains had their heads held high as they watched over the small town. I was walking to the ramen shop with my friends, Kiba and Shikamaru, after school like we always did. I ordered the usual three bowls, Kiba two, and Shikamaru one. The only thing different was the questions they started asking me.

"Man, I had a great time at the movies yesterday!" Kiba said, giving the last of his Ramen to Akamaru. "Hinata kept getting scared of the chainsaw massacre, and kept hiding her head! It was awesome!"

"You better not have scared her half to death, dog breath, or I'll have to kill you!" I told him. Hinata used to have a crush on me in grade school, but slowly started to like Kiba instead because of me. Boy, I'm good when it comes to getting people together!

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said, picking at his food with his chopsticks.

"What did Ino start being a pest in the middle of your date?" Kiba asked. Bored expression still on his face, Shika said;"… I blame Naruto…" I swear how he can keep a straight face like tha- wait WHAT!

"Why blame me!?"

"Cause you were the one who said I should ask her out. Too troublesome…"

I just stood there in shock. _'Ok, so it's 50/50. I can get half of relationships right, and half wrong.'_

"Oh yeah, Naruto, you've never told us who your girlfriend is!" Kiba said.

I gulped. I'd never told anyone that I'm gay because most of my friends are homophobic. This also includes Kiba and Shikamaru…

'_Think, Naruto, THINK! You can pull this off, just think! Ok, maybe if I tell them I have no girlfriend, they'll get off my back!… Not likely. Kiba might, but Shikamaru's not stupid. Ok, then why don't I tell them It's a long-distance relationship!… I've never really been out of Konoha. I could tell them that it's… Sakura! She'd… Probably beat me to a pulp if she found out I said that…well, it's A, B, or C, and I choose…'_

"I don't have one yet." Wow. Nice answers I give… especially for making them wait for five minutes!

"Naruto Uzumaki… Konoha's greatest couple radar… has no girlfriend!?" Kiba said, obviously shocked. I nodded and bent my head like I was waiting for a big whollop on the head… It never came…

I looked up and saw both Kiba and Shikamaru… Smirking!? _'What the hell!? Since when do they BOTH smirk???'_

"Looks like we have to play matchmaker now. Who do you think would be a good match for Naruto, Shika?"

"…Sakura?" he said, bored face put back on.

"Hmm… No, she's too mean to Naruto. How about TenTen?"

"… She's going after Gaara…" he said.

'_I don't believe this! My two supposedly best friends are trying to steal MY job!' _ "_I _can find a girlfriend by _MYSELF!_ Don't forget it!!!"

"Oh really? Then let's make a bet. I'll give you two months to get a girlfriend. That means if you don't get one by the end of school, I'll go all around the school and tell your secret to everyone."

"You wouldn't dare." I knew Kiba better than that, and he knew how secret my secret was. The truth is; I still collected stuffed animals like pink bunnies and blue bears. Having no parents can make you really lonely…

"I would. And I'll also MAKE you take a stuffed animal to school to prove it." Kiba was so evil!

"Fine! But If I win?"

"I'll give you my necklace that you've always wanted" … Alright, I'm a sucker! "Deal!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, walking away.

"I gotta go, too. I have to write down the bet and put it on my to-do list." …To do list? What the hell!?

"Whatever. See ya later, Kiba."

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

I came into my apartment and crashed on my couch… literally. It took all my strength just to get to my bedroom much less change out of my clothes.

'… _I'll wake up early and take a shower tomorrow… too tired.'_ My body took control of my mind, and I ended up falling on my bed in nothing but my boxers, and falling into a deep sleep at 7:00.

I woke up and looked around. My bedside clock said 11:57. Just lovely... _'Jeez! I haven't even slept for four hours! Why am I awake!?… Must be from the shock about Kiba telling everyone my second deepest, darkest secret If I can't find a-'_

Ding! Ding! Ding! Midnight… the time I thought I was going clinically insane. The time my eyes went wide and I jumped to the ceiling. The time HE spoke.

"Hey Dobe, stop talking to yourself, It's not healthy." HE said. It was dark, so I couldn't get a good look at his face. But from what the moonlight allowed me to see, his hair was pure black with a blue tint, and his skin was a beautiful pale color.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked the beautiful guy.

"…So you really did forget me…" He said just barely enough for me to hear. Thinking he didn't want me to hear, I ignored it, and tried hard to focus on his face. It didn't work…

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha; and you'd better not forget it. You will be seeing a lot of me, count on that."

"R-right. M-my name I-is…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." I just stood there, trying really hard to stop my eyes from popping out of their sockets. _'H-how!? How can a guy I just barely met… know my name? No, better question, why is this guy in my house!? And why am I not calling the police!?'_

"You can relax, Dobe, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why do you keep calling me Dobe, you Teme!!!"

"Hn, you haven't changed a bit."

'_Haven't…… changed? What was that supposed to mean? I've never met this guy in my entire life! And yet, I feel like I know him better than Baa-Chan!'_

Just then, I heard something that sounded like a whistle.

"Damn it, I have to go…" he then turned back to me and… HUGGED ME!!! "Naruto… you deserve so much more than this torture… I'll be back very soon. Wait for me… in your dreams." Then, He left without another word.

SaSuNaRuInNaRuToSdReAmSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_I was running. Running from the villagers as they started to attack me from no where at all._

"_You EVIL child! You killed your mother when you were born, and your father, the fourth Hokage was destroyed from protecting YOU! You're nothing but a MONSTER!"_

"_But I didn't do anything, Nana! I didn-"_

"_No more excuses! I'm giving you to the Hokage!!!"_

"_But Nana! NANA!!!"_

_Next thing I knew, I was stuck in the orphanage… and I broke the vase that belonged to the owner._

"_Your Grandmother was right. You ARE a WICKED child!"_

"_But I didn't do it on purpose!"_

_That's right. The woman was a friend of my Nana's. She always starved me and when anything at all went wrong, she blamed me for it…_

"_YES YOU DID, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"_

"_Who is this ungrateful brat?"_

_Then, Iruka Sensei saved me…_

"_Iruka! This is the little demon!!!!"_

"_He doesn't look like a demon to me." That was the first time I ever saw someone give a glare that wasn't at me. The first time in my life… that I had actually felt happy._

"_Well, Fine, TAKE HIM! All he's ever been is trouble to everyone!"_

"_Alright, I will!" He picked up and walked me out of the orphanage._

_Next I was moving out of Iruka's place…_

"_But Iruka Sensei!"_

"_Naruto, we talked about this. You are only moving two doors away from mine. You need a place of your own, because I'm running out of room."_

"…_yes Sensei…" after that, we both regretted me moving away…_

"_Looks like the monster finally went and got his own place!"_

"_Good. All the more reason to trash it!!!" … and that's what they did, along with beating me half to death._

_After that, Even Iruka got distant. But then I met Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and found out Hinata had a crush on me. They became the only family I really ever had, and I stuck to them like glue. But then I found out I was gay…_

"_Hey Kiba" I asked. "What would you think if any of the people you knew were gay?"_

_He choked on some ramen. "Probably never talk to him again! I really don't like the idea of two guys together... Why, do you know someone who's gay that I know?"_

_I gulped. "O-of course not! I just wanted to know what you would think, that's all…" It scared the crap out of me for months. I avoided my friends as much as possible, and only really went outside my house for ramen and school…_

_Then, the real nightmare began…_

"_WHAT!? So all the time you didn't have a girlfriend… it was because you were gay!?" Kiba said. Yes, Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru all found out._

"…_Disgusting…"_

"_I agree with Shikamaru! It IS disgusting!" Sakura said that…_

"_I'm with both of them! I'm outta here!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_Troublesome…"_

"_But… wait you guys!!! Please don't go!"_

_And then… something utterly weird happened…_

_Sasuke… was standing right in front of me. I still couldn't see his face, but I knew it was him. His hair, his skin… It all screamed out the guy I had met…_

"_Ar-Are you gonna leave me too?" I was crying my eyes out. I wanted someone with me; anyone! I didn't care who it was right now…_

"_Now, why would I leave you? I'm not going anywhere." Then, he put his arms around me…_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sas_uke…"

"Sasuke!!!"

Next thing I knew I was sitting up in bed, 6:00 in the morning with my alarm clock playing 'GO!!'

SaSuNaRuLaTeRrAtScHoOlSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

"Naruto, are you feeling alright? You look kind of pale…" Kiba asked. At the time I was telling myself that Sasuke…Sasuke wasn't real. He was a figment of my imagination, nothing more… It wasn't working…

"Huh? No, I'm fine. Just… thinking too much."

"That's not healthy." Shikamaru said. I gritted my teeth. Sasuke said the same thing last night…

'_I've got to get him out of my head…'_ next thing I knew, Sakura was screaming her lungs out.

"We have to go save Sakura!!!" I yelled. I ran to the classroom before anyone could stop me, and ran into a… excited Sakura???

"What's the matter, Sakura!? Is it a fire, someone got hurt, WHAT!?"

"Naruto? What are you talking about? I was squealing 'cause there's a new student!!! And he's REALLY Cute!" she said while squealing.

"Oh…" I went in and took my seat. Soon the bell rang and in walked Kiba and Shikamaru.

"So what was Sakura screaming about?" Kiba asked me.

"Apparently there's a new stude-"

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student. Iruka sensei said. Even though he was no longer my adopted father, he became a school teacher to watch over me.

"Please come in here…" My throat formed a lump. The person standing at the door…

Was the one and only…

"Sasuke Uchiha"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

**Well, that's it for today, I guess.**

What!? NOO!!!!! Kyuubi, did you discuss this with Taru?

**Yes, brat, and she said it's alright to stop here.**

Wha! But it's a cliff hanger!!!

**Your point?**

I wanna know what happens next!

…**.like I said, your point?**

…I hate you…

_-Is watching the whole thing with amusement- so……REVIEW!!!!!! If you don't review I'll sick Kyuubi on you, and if I get flames, they will be given to Kyuubi to add to his collection! I REFUSE to read them!_

_Constructive criticism is much appreciated, though! THANKS FOR READING!!!_

_Next time: Naruto faints, we get to Sasuke's thoughts, and we introduce Kakashi, Shizune, Neji, and Gaara!_

_CHUU~WAI!_


	2. Chapter 2: the new student!

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summary, rating, speaking terms, and Disclaimer: See first chapter

_Hello peoples! Taru here, ready to get started on the new chapter! I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers! Kyuubi, would you do the announcements?_

I don't see why I have to announce this! It means I have to say the people I can't kill!!!

Just do it, will ya!?

**Ugh… Fine…**

**The people I can't kill are:**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

**TheFireSage**

**The Black Moon's Shadow**

**Singingrain**

**Jinsane226**

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews!!!_

**Now, can I announce who I CAN kill?**

_Be my guest, Kyu!_

**Thank you!!!**

**People I get to kill the 178 people who looked at the story, but didn't review! MUAHAHA!!!!**

_Thank you, Kyuubi!!!!!XD you're the best! But… you'll only get to kill them if I can't figure out who it was first…_

_And Now, without further Ado; Chapter two!_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

"S-Sasuke……Uchi-Uchiha!?!" There he was…The guy that broke into my house and stole the three most precious things to me…

My mind,

My heart,

My _soul._

And there I was, probably gaping like a fish in front of the god-like teenager…

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, Uchiha?" Iruka said. It was like he was Reading my mind right then! I wanted to know more about him, he knows I'm too scared to ask myself, and then he tells the god to tell everyone about himself. Iruka was really creepy sometimes…

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm a transfer student from China. My Guardian is the new Teacher here; Kakashi Sensei. I hate everything, and like nothing but one person. And that's all you need to know."

By now I was probably looking really weird. His voice was nothing like how he talked to me last night, that's for sure! Today it was Icy and dark, while last night it was soft and gentle.

'_Who is this person he likes? And why did he 'break' into my house? There are only two solutions to this…_

_(a)_he's a thief rapist and has a Slut for a girlfriend

_(b)He likes… ME!!!'_

Somehow I found myself wishing it was the later of the two.

"Oh… It looks like the only seat available is the one on the left of Naruto." I looked to my left and gulped hard. I caught him smirking in my direction and soon took a seat next to me.

The next thing I knew, the whole world went black.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

'_Dobe… he really must have it bad, again, if he's going to faint right as I sit down.'_

"Naruto? Naruto, are you ok!?" the new teacher asked. I shook my head and offered to take him to the nurses' office.

"But you don't even know where the nurses' office is, do you?" I smirked at this, read his mind and picked Naruto up bridal style. Thinking quickly, I came up with an excuse.

"I passed by the nurses office on my tour of the school. I won't get lost, Iruka Sensei." Then I ran out of the room, leaving the dumbfounded class to start.

The Nurses office really wasn't far away. In fact it was right across the hall from Kakashi's new classroom. It didn't take me long to get there with my superhuman speed… Damn legs.

"Nurse, my classmate fainted." I said. The nurse was a Black-haired woman who looked like she was likely busy most of the time.

"Oh… Did Naruto hit his head again, or does he have another fever?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"Neither, He just past out from nowhere…"

"Lay him down on the bed until he wakes up, I'll go get a slip from the principle saying he fainted and he can go home if he feels sick. My name is Nurse Shizune, by the way."

"Arigato, Shizune Sensei." I put Naruto on the bed and took a seat next to him.

'_I wish you would remember me… It's lonely by myself… Mark my words, Naruto Uzumaki; I will fulfill what I couldn't last time… And make you mine; Forever.'_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

I woke up in a familiar white room and began thinking of how I got there. Wasn't I in the classroom a minute ago?

'_Ok, how did I get to the nurses office this time? I was in class, Talking to Kiba, then… oh. Right. HE'S in my class. And then, I fainted in shock. But who took me to Shizune's office?'_

"Morning, Dobe." WAH!…was Sasuke was the one who brought me here!?

"You-You TEME!!!!!! Wh-why are you st-stalking me!? And why is-s it s-so freaking c-cold in here!?"

"Calm down, usaratonkatchi. You're in the nurses' office 'because I brought you here. You just suddenly fainted in class. Care to tell me why?"

"I D-Don't know! I j-just did ok-k!?! W-wouldn't you h-have fainted if the p-person who broke into y-your house b-become your cl-classmate!? And I as-ask again, WHY IS TO SO COLD!?"

He sighed and stood up. "If you don't want me around, you can just say so…"

I twitched. He knows my weakness…

The guilt trap.

"N-no, I didn't say y-you should g-go…"

He smirked. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"TURN OFF THE A/C!!!!!!"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

By the time Shizune got the slip ready, it was lunch. Sasuke said he'd take me home after 3rd period. In which I had Kakashi Sensei. _'Why doesn't he just take me home now? Hell, why do I want him to take me home in the first place!?' _I asked myself.

"I have to wait until Kakashi knows I'm going home. That's why I'm not taking you home now." Sasuke said. I swear everyone can read my mind! Even people I just met!!!! It's getting annoying!

I took my tray and started walking over to sit with my friends, but I saw Sasuke didn't have a tray for lunch. "Where's your food, Sasuke?"

"I'm not that hungry. Can I sit with you today?" I have no idea why he asked. I already knew the others would want to meet him, anyway.

"Sure, I don't mind." I'm still pissed at him for going into my apartment, though.

"Will you ever stop being mad at me? I didn't steal anything." When he said that I knew it meant war. He was wrong by a long shot, and I was damned if I didn't steal them back.

"How do I know that? I haven't really looked around yet since I was running late because of a certain person waking me up at midnight!"

"Who woke you up, Naruto?" Kiba said. I froze. By the time I said that, I was at the table, and getting weird looks from everyone. _'Think, Naruto, THINK!!!'_

"He said that someone was having a party and woke him up." Sasuke said, copying Shikamaru's bored face. Kiba and Shikamaru were looking at him with anger in there eyes, while Sakura and Ino were…Lovey-dovey eyed…

"Wow! So you're Sasuke Uchiha! I'm Sakura Haruno!"

"Move it, Forehead, He wants to know who I am!"

"He never said that, Ino-pig! The person he likes is obviously me!"

"No way! Who could ever like you? It's obviously me!"

"Women are so troublesome…I'm outta here." Shikamaru said, walking towards the library.

"O…k…OH! Naruto, did you know there one other new student here?" Kiba asked, pulling Akamaru from his sweater.

"No, who is he? What does he look like?"

"Hyuuga Neji. He's supposedly Hinata's cousin but just got back from studying abroad in Europe for three years. He's sitting with Gaara." I looked over at Gaara's Table and there was a guy who looked a lot like Hinata. Only his hair was long and brown, and he had more of a scary look on his face.

"Looks…kinda creepy…" I said mostly to myself. Kiba Laughed.

"Yeah, I know! He's a distant cousin from Hinata. Thank god…" Kiba put his hands together and looked up. I tried not to giggle while Sasuke was smirking. But I could see something else in his eyes. Something that screamed out 'hate'.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Regular POV

Neji was sitting with Gaara, Pissed as ever.

"You know, Gaara, You could have called and told me that the Uchiha Viscount was going to school here!" Neji said, stabbing angrily at the human food.

"Now now, Calm down Neji. Gaara didn't even know until today." Temari said, Painting her sharp nails. She was a blonde with spiky hair in four pony tails.

"But Neji's Right. He will be a problem. Hinata is going out with that dog lover, right?" Gaara said. Saying that he was a redhead was an understatement. And if it wasn't for his hair and Love tattoo on his forehead, he might've looked a lot like Neji.

"Don't remind me. I warned her to stay away from him. She better act quickly, or all hell might break lose; literally. My cousin can be so stupid at times…"

"Just hope that the Uchiha boy is only after Blondie there." Temari stated.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

I walked in to see probably see the weirdest teacher in the world. A white-Haired guy with a mask over most of his face was reading an Icha Icha Paradise book. Aren't those supposed to be Illegal in school!?

"Kakashi Sensei." Sasuke said. The man with the book looked up and smiled. Or… at least I think he smiled, hard to tell with the mask.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked in a kind of bored tone. More like a tired tone.  
"I'm Taking Naruto home. He fainted in first, and has had the chills ever since."

"Alright. I'm going to find Dolphin-Chan after school, and I'll be home late. See ya later!"

Being at home… with HIM… Was going to be Hell

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Woah!!! Sasuke's taking me home!? COOL!!!!!

**Kit, don't get in over your head. He's a vampire.**

-Sticks out tongue- your point?

**For me, none. For you… he could eat you for all I know!**

If he kills me, you die, too.

… **Good point**

**Anyway, Taru had to speak with the queen of darkness about something, so she asked me to take her spot.**

**Next Time:**

**Sasuke takes care of Naruto, Kakashi 'talks' to Iruka, Sakura buys flowers, and Neji goes hunting.**

**The note also says that the only Real threat to the SasuNaru pairing is fangirls & Neji. She needs more obstacles for them to work around and Ideas are appreciated. I will get the flames because she refuses to read them. But constructive critisism is appreciated. She also says I can kill more people that don't review!!! YAY!!!!**

_-Falls on the ground in front of the computer- not… anymore… Sakura… Itachi… Kyuubi in wolf form… lotsa threats… BABY!!! –faints-_

0.0 I think she's worn out…

**-Looks down at authoress- …I refuse to say the last part. Kit, you say it.**

Why me!?

'**Cause Sasuke will like it.**

…

..

.

CHUU-WAI!


	3. Chapter 3: staying still with Ramen

My Imaginary Friend 

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summary, Rating, Speaking Terms, and Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Whew, what a meeting… Why does my sister have to be the queen of evil? Oh, well anyway, Kyuubi!!!! Would you announce the lovely viewers again today?

**No.**

Say that again, and you face the wrath of my sister.

'_**YIKES! That woman is scarier than Orochimaru's face…' **_**Fine, Ill do the announcements…**

THANK YOU!!!!! 

**This time I can't kill:**

**Gaara-nara-naruto**

**The Black Moon's Shadow**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Psalmofsummer**

**Singingrain**

**TheFireSage**

**Now, I ask again, who CAN I kill?**

The 112 people who looked at the second chapter, but didn't review!

**YAY/goes hunting/**

Well, now I have to make corrections and add-on notes...

1: I'm SO Sorry!!! I know I'v been spelling Neji Negi, but therse two reasons to that. A) I was watching Negima when I was typing the 2nd chapter. B) I'v always gotten G and J mixed up. No clue why!

2: I love random facts about anything!!! It gives wisdom/nods wisely/

3: My spelling and Grammer has always been terrible. And scince my computer is really weird, I don't have Spell & Grammer check. And to make things worse, I'm only in 8th grade, so you'll have to bear with my mistakes. Again, SORRY!!!

And finally!!! Onto chapter three!!!!XD

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

Ok, I know I passed out, but this is RIDICULOUS!!!!

Sasuke picked me up like a little child, threw me over his shoulder, and started dragging me to my apartment!!!

'_I shouldn't even be letting him come near me, let alone picking me up and taking me home like I'm luggage!!! I NEED A LAWYER!!!'_

"Naruto, sorry to burst your bubble, but a lawyer can only help you if I did anything wrong. And, you have no proof." I cringed. Somebody must've put a devise in my head so they could read my thoughts. That's the only logical explanation!

"Shut up, Teme! You shouldn't even be talking to me!!!"

"That's what you think. Just you wait, dobe; just you wait." He told me, pulling out what I think is my house key.

"Wait for what!? Hell to freeze over!?" He laughed at that. Him, the emo boy, LAUGHED! I think I might faint again…

"…Your laughing…"

"Can't I laugh? It's only human!" I was starting to think he was far from human…

I just sighed and said "Can you make Ramen? It's my-"

"Favorite food? Sure; what kind do you want? Beef or chicken?"

I Was gawking at this point. Now he could make RAMEN!? …yup, I was sure I was gonna faint. "BEEF!"

"alright, but in return you have to promise to stay in bed, alright?"

"Fine…" This was gonna be hell.

SaSuNaRuAtScHoOlSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

School was finally over and Kakashi was on his way to see HIS dolphin-chan, still reading his perverted book.

"You know, Hatake-san, If one of the students accidently get his or her hands on one of those books, there could be trouble."

Kakashi sighed at this. _'Dolphin-Chan always puts his students first. Though, I guess I can't blame him… He dosen't remember either. Well, better start now.' _ "Oh, sorry about that. I'll go put this away right now, _Dolphin-Chan. _You know best!"

Iruka Blinked and Kakashi snickered. "Dolphin…? "

"Well, that is what your name means, right?"

Iruka started stammering. "W-well, I guess so.. I mean..uhh…"

"I'll See you around!" and with that, Kakashi walked back to his class, a huge grin on his face, hidden by the mask he had on. _'He'll remember in no time!' _ Kakashi thought.

"…what just happened…?"

SaSuNaRuFlOwErShOpSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sakura was on her way to the flower shop after school to get flowers for… you guessed it; Sasuke. Dosen't she get it yet!?

"Oh, I hope I get his favorite flowers! Then, he'll like me no matter what!!!" she thought out loud in front of the shop.

She went in and started looking around. "Hmm…Sea lillies? No… How about Roses? …Maybe not."

"Hey forehead, you better not be looking for flowers for Sasuke! He's MINE! Keep your hands off!"

"Who says I have to, Ino-pig! He dosen't have your name on him!" Sakura was so furious at this point, she dropped the lillies in the vase.

"Well, he dosen't have your name on him either! And you owe me for those flowers and vase!"

"Do not!"

Uhh… this goes on for about an hour or so, so let's go check on Neji, ne?

SaSuNaRuWiThNeJiSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Neji was pissed. REALLY pissed. It was only a half moon, yet he was starving; and he couldn't find any good food wandering around the forest like he usually did.

"Damnit! Where are all the animals!? It's fuckin' nine at night!"

"They don't come around much anymore. Too many vampires around, like that little Uchiha's brother." Gaara said, Catching up to his lover. He was probably the only one that could understand Neji at all. They had been friends scince birth, and never really drew apart. "it really was lonely without you, Neji."

"I wish I could've stayed, but it was important-"

"I'm not blaming you. …… come on, I know where the animals have moved to." And they left without another word.

SaSuNaRuNaRuToShOuSeSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

Three hours. Never in my etire life have I been awake and in one spot for THREE HOURS!!! …But what was I supposed to do? Sasuke was offering me UNLIMITED RAMEN!!! He must've really wanted me to stay in bed!

"You feeling better, Naru-Chan?" He asked me. I actually liked that nickname… not that my pride would ever let it show.

"Yes, but I'd feel better if you'd STOP CALLING ME NARU-CHAN!" ... ok, so I was going a little overboard…

"Alright. I have to go home soon, but If I found out you got up to run around, no more ramen. EVER. Alright?"

He knows how to keep me in bed… I love ramen too much to refuse! "…fine…" ...great awnser, Naruto!

"ok then, I will be seeing you at school tomorrow, alright? I really have to go." He really did look worried. And I didn't want to get him into trouble.

"Alright! Bye, Sasuke!"

Next thing I knew, I was drifting asleep.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

I left his house only to hide in the tree right next to his bedroom window. I was determined to keep him in bed, but only for his safety. _'That damn wolf better keep his hands off MY Naruto. He already has that Gaara.' _

"Rest assured, Uchiha, I'm not after your precious blondie. Although, if it would piss you off, I could start pursuing him."

"NEJI!!! Keep your dirty paws off of him, or I will KILL you!!!" Neji was on a one way trip to hell in my book. Nobody even jokes about stuff like that to me!

"Is that a challenge?" he stated. And asked.

"BRING IT ON, HYUGA!"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Wow… Sasuke's gonna fight Neji!!! For me!!!

**Kit, your impossible…**

/pouts/ am not! … hey, where is Taru?

_Right here! Sorry… Apperantly, my Queen of Evil sister was chasing Itachi around the mall…_

Oo Itachi!?!

**Really…/goes to mall/**

Hey!!! OI!!! KYUUBI!!! STOP DRAGGING ME TO THE MALL!!!!!

_O…k…well, now for the usual stuffs:_

_Next time, Sasuke and Neji fight, Naruto dreams about the past, Sakura and Ino both get rejected /throws confetti/ and kakashi reads more Icha Icha Paradise!_

_**PAY ATTENTION PEOPLE!**__ I am running out of Ideas, and fast! I still need more ideas on what obsticles Sasuke and Naruto Need to pass besides fangirls and Neji, and I also need an Idea for a guest apperience couple:_

_A: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)_

_B: Hikaru & Kaoru (OHSHC)_

_C: Yuki & Kyo (Fruits Basket)_

_Other pairings are accepted, but only from those three Anime's. And, It has to ba a Yaoi pairing. There gonna help Naruto out, just you wait!_

_Oh, __**Flames will be given to Kyuubi cause I refuse to read them!!! **__Constructive Critisism is appreciated, though! And the people who don't review will also be hunted by Kyuubi! __**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**_

_Chuu-Wai!_


	4. Chapter 4: Neji VS Sasuke!

My Imaginary Friend 

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summary, Rating, and Speaking Terms: See first chapter

New Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT own Naruto; Anime, Manga, or Person!!! Also, I DO NOT own the guest star couple coming up in later chapters. /see voting below/**_

**Well, I guess that takes care of my part…**

Oh no you don't! You still have to thank our lovely reviewers, kill the people who looked but didn't review, and say the winners of voting!

**Do I HAVE to?**

YES!!!

**Fine…**

**The Nice reviewers are:**

**Mizuki Hikari**

**Singingrain**

**Heavenstar72**

**A Robbed Heart**

**Gaara-nara-naruto**

**TheFireSage**

**Psalmofsummer**

**Suzsan**

**Innocent Heart**

**And the votes results:**

**RikuSora 3**

**HikaruKaoru 2**

**KyouTama 2**

**KyoYuki 1**

**RikuCloud 1**

Thank you Kyuubi!!!!!XD now, for the people you can kill!!!

**Thank you! Let's see… this time I get to kill the 109 people who didn't review!**

…Wow, that's a lot of people. But anywho, as promised, I have to start the chapter!

SaSuNaRuReCaPsSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

"_NEJI!!! Keep your dirty paws off of him, or I will KILL you!!!" Neji was on a one way trip to hell in my book. Nobody even jokes about stuff like that to me!_

"_Is that a challenge?" he stated. And asked._

"_BRING IT ON, HYUGA!"_

SaSuNaRuBaTtLEsCeNeSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu 

He started out by sharpening his claws and running towards me full-force. I easly dodged and jumped into the trees, running at lighting spped to the lake, so we wouldn't wake Naruto.

"What's the matter, Uchiha!? Too scared to fight?"

"SHUT IT, HYUGA!!!" I said, landing in the water. I then threw three shuriken knives his way to distract him while I prepaired an attack. He dodged all but one, and he fell on one knee, hands clenching the other in pain. Perfect for me.

" Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" A blast of fire came out of my hands and hit Neji dead-on. He fell into the water, unconsious. If it wasen't for the fact werewolves don't have to breath, I would've said he drowned. No, he's still alive; just KO'd.

"Serves you right, damn mutt. Nobody even thinks about hurting my Naruto!" I said. Then I went back to Naruto's apartment to make sure he didn't wake up.

SaSuNaRuNaRuToSdReAmSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_I looked around and found myself in what looked like a dungeon hall, knowing something bad was there. Soon after, I found myself walking against my will to the biggest door in the hall, Opening it up to reviel… Me… Talking to what looked like scary red bubbles in the shape of a fox. I couldn't hear what they/we were saying, so I went closer._

"_**Kit, someone has come to join in our conversation."**_

"_Who is there? Show yourself!" he/me said. Boy, this conversation is gonna get really confusing…_

"_Umm…I'm kinda confused… why am I standing in front of myself and… a Kitsune?" I asked. The Fox then turned into a person that looked no older than twenty, with long red hair and black streaks. He also had blood-red eyes that curved out like an achient egyptian's. He was also wearing an Emperors kimono._

"_**I am known as the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! What buisness do you have with me and your consious?"**_

"Umm… I have a few questions…" I said. I could hardly move! The Kitsune sounded like he was a god! 

"_**Speak, Young one! What would you like to know?"**_

"_umm… ok! First, where am I, Who are you, and who is this… me… look-alike?"_

"_**You are deep within your mind. I am the reborn Kyuubi No Kitsune that was sealed in your past lives body. This boy next to me is your consious and my kit, Naruto."**_

"…_Ok… next set of questions. Why am I here, why were you sealed in my past life, and… how did my past life… die?"_

"_**Hahaha! You ask good questions for a blond brat. Alright. I was sealed because I was destroying the ancient city of Konoha. You are here because I need to warn you about something very important. Which brings me to your third question. Your past self died by the hand of a boy named Uchiha. Take heed, or it might happen again."**_

U-Uchiha!? But wasen't that Sasuke's last name!? "What was the FIRST name?" "His name… Is… Ita-" 

"Woah!!! That was a weird dream…" I woke up. 3:00 A.M. I hate my head.

"But… Who is Ita Uchiha? I'll have to ask Sasuke about it at school…" and I tried to go back to sleep.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

"But… who is Ita Uchiha?" I heard Naruto say from his bedroom. _'Kyuubi must've tried to tell him to careful around me… It is, after all, partially my fault he died once…Ita must be Itachi, That's the only person it could be. I just hope he dosen't show up…' _ with that thought, I left into the night.

SaSuNaRuAtScHoOlSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

School has now become my worst nightmare. Sakura Haruno, the most annoying person in ANY time period, has made me a fanclub that includes most of the school girls. Not to mention, She and Ino Yamanaka both asked me out. At the same time.

"Sasuke, Will you go out with me?"

"Move it, Forehead, He wants to go out with me! Right, Sasuke?"

"Yeah Right, Ino pig! He dosen't want to go out with a dumb blonde!"

"Say that to my face! I DARE YA!" …It's offical… I'm PISSED!

"Shut up! BOTH OF YOU! I won't go out with either of you!"

……Silence……

"Great going, loud mouth! Now he won't go out with either of us!" … that was Sakura…

" ME!? You're the one who started this!"

"ME!? I-"

"Shut up _NOW! _ Your both _ANNOYING! _ I like _ONE _ person, and _HIS _ name dosen't start with _S _ OR _I! _Get it through your heads!!!"

……More silence……

"S-Sasuke… You _**BAKA**_" They ran off… and I smirked.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

It was after school, and Kakashi was sitting at his desk, reading Icha Icha Paradise number 4.

Just then, Iruka came into his classroom. "Hatake. We need to talk!"

"Yes, Dolphin-Chan?"

"Why do you keep calling me Dolphin-Chan!? It's getting really annoying! How would you like it if I called you Scarecrow-Chan all the time?"

…

"I wouldn't mind it at all!!!!" Then, Kakashi went over and hugged Iruka… and got a kick in the shin for it.

"OWW!!! What was that for!?"

"… Never… EVER… hug me out of the blue again!!!"

"But Dolphin-Chan!!!" The chase…was on.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

"Neji? …NEJI!? Where are you!?" Gaara called out, crying for the first time I three years. Then, he heard a painful howl coming from the lake.

"I'm coming Neji!" He jumped from tree to tree, dodgeing a ton of animals and branches on the way.

"Neji!"

"Gaara… I…It was the young Uchi...Uchi...Uchiha…" He then fainted, knocking a pendant out of his hand. Gaara put that pendant on, and threw Neji on his shoulder.

"Those filthy Uchiha's! They will BOTH die! Even if I have to kill myself!" And he ran back to his pack as quick as he could so he could help his poor Neji.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

WAHH/sniff/

**Eh!? Brat, are you crying because of what happened to Neji!?**

N-no… I'm crying because… THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT!!! WAHH!!!!!

_Sorry, Naruto, but it's only a filler chapter, really. I have to balance everything out!_

Alright… but HURRY and WRITE!!! I wanna know what happens next! PLEASE!?!

_Patience!!! Please, Naruto!_

**Can we get on with this, please!?**

OOO!!! I wanna do the ending!

**I don't care who! I just want this DONE!**

_Go ahead, Naruto!_

Alright!

Let's see… Next time, Kyuubi appears as a real human at the high school, Gaara takes care of Neji, Sasuke (might) tell Naruto his feelings, Iruka slips, and Itachi makes his first appearance!

**ALRIGHT!!!!! ITACHI!!!!!**

SHH!!!! I have to finish the end!

**Oh…Right…Sorry…**

Thank you!

The guest pairing, RikuSora, won't show up until later chapters! Please do not expect them for a while!

Oh, FLAMES WILL BE GIVEN TO KYUUBI! Taru Refuses to read them! But constructive critisism is much appreciated! And so are new Ideas!!!

CHUU WAI!


	5. Chapter 5: the real story begins

My Imaginary Friend 

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summary, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: see fourth chapter

………**Oi! Kit! Where did Taru go?**

She said something about a meeting with the queen and princess. Something about the destruction of cheesecake…

**Well, that explains it…**

So, I guess you should be thanking the Reviewers now!

…**I hate humans…**

Itachi's gonna be in the story… 

…

**YAY!!! Ok, I'll say the reviewers:**

**Heavenstar72**

**Singingrain**

**Innocent Heart**

**Queen-sama**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: The Black Moon's Shadow**

**(Taru messed up, but she did review last chapter!)**

**oh, wow… a lot of people don't wanna get killed…**

Why do you say that? **I can only kill 116 people this time…**

…that's not a little!!! That a lot!!

**/sniff/ that's what you say…**

OOO!!!/Takes picture/ this is a rare sight! PEOPLE!!!! KYUUBI IS CRYING!!!! 

…

/OWW!!!/ And now, onto the chapter Taru wrote.

SaSuNaRuReCaPsSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

Alright! I have now claimed Monday's as hell days! In first period, another new student made an appearance!!!

"Class, I know that we just had a new student, no offence Sasuke, but we have yet another student. Please meet Kyuubi Misuki!" …Kyuubi? Where have I heard that name before?

"Thank you, Iruka sensei." I heard him say.

"Hmm… where to put you… ah yes, there is a seat next to Sasuke. Please take a seat." … Somehow, I get the impression that Iruka sensei likes this new student.

Wha- what did he look like? Let's see… he's about my height, red hair that comes to his shoulders, dark grey eyes, almost like Sasuke's, that curv out like an egy- wait, what? I think this is Déjà vu!! But from where…

This is where the real weird stuff began…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

For some reason, Iruka didn't take role 'till the end of class…

"Hyuuga? Gaara? Are they here today? … I guess not." _' I wonder where they could be… they seemed fine yesterday, so why would they be home today?' _ I thought.

-Meanwhile-

Normal POV

Neji was laying in Gaara's bed (1), still not awake.

Gaara himself was sitting on his windowsill, watching the school just a block away. He had just stopped crying, and now had a face of pure rage. " I will kill that little Uchiha punk!!!" he nearly screamed out.

"If you did that, I wouldn't be able to get my revenge." Neji was now awake. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by the pain in his chest.

"It's about time you got up. I was starting to think you were a goner." Gaara said, moving to change the bandage on Neji's leg. Sasuke's shuriken had dug it's way down to the bone. No doubt Neji wasen't going to school for at least a week, even though Gaara had to go back tomorrow.

"I'm not that weak!" Neji said, glaring at the back of Gaara's head. The said boy just chuckled.

"I never said you were weak." Then, gaara went down the flights of stairs to get something to eat.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

Ahh, Lunchtime! The best part of the day! Mostly because…

I GET TO EAT RAMEN!!!

…

Sorry, that was probably random…

"hey, Naruto." Sasuke said from behind me. How does he keep sneeking up on me like that!?

"Teme! You scared me again!!!" I pouted. He smirked. This is becoming a routine…

"where are the rest of your friends?" he asked

"Oh them? Kiba went to the nurses office with hinata cause she was having dizzy spells, and Shikamaru said something about a book. So he's probably in the library." I said. But… I sure hope that he dosen't ask where-

"And wherse Sakura and Ino?" -Sakura and Ino are…

"I…I dunno…" great. Now I'm stammering. I couldn't tell Sasuke where they were! She'd kill me!

-on the roof-

Normal POV

Five girls were sitting at the table on the roof, two of which being Sakura and Ino, Two being the famous glamore twins, Kiri and Kirari, and one being the school's science and Math genious, Kairi.

"Alright girls! We need a plan! Someone is taking our Sasuke away, and the plan is that we have to stop this person! Even if we have to kill them!!!" Sakura stated. Everyone nodded, Including Ino. That two-timing pig…

"Do you have any Idea's, Kairi?" Kiri said. She shook her head.

"No, we need to know who Sasuke li- I mean… Who'se taken Sasuke away, before I can make up a plan…"

"Alright! Operation: find out Sasuke's crush!!! GO!" Everyone was now running down the stairs, and into the lunch room.

-back with Sasuke and Naruto-

Naruto POV

"She…is…umm…" _'Oh no! I can't think of anything! How do you get yourself into messes like this, Naruto!'_

Just then, much to my surprise and joy, Sakura came into the roomn and started walking.. towards us!? Uh oh… this is bad…

" Naruto? You don't look like you feel well; do you wanna go to the nurse's office?" Sasuke asked. I felt a familiar lump in my throat. I reall didn't want to go, but knowing how mad Sakura must be-

"Why hello, Sasuke-kun!" …I stand corrected. She's… happy?

"what do you want, Haruno-san?" Sasuke said, back in his usual bored tone.

"Well, I was wondering, If you don't like me, who do you like?" at this statement, Sasuke smirked.

"It should be obvious by now. If you don't know…" Somehow, I felt my heart clench when he stopped… _'who is it? The girl that he likes…' _I asked myself, hopefully. Wait, why hopefully!?

"It's none of your buisness." Eh!? NOO!!! At this I found myself doing an anime-type fall to the ground. It's not fair!

"You ok, Naruto?" he asked me.

"yeah, I think so. I just… slipped, that's all." slipped…? Oh yeah… I guess I did slip! The floor's were just barely waxed, after all!

"Hey! Why are you asking him! I slipped too!" I heard Sakura say from the other side of Sasuke. Wait a miniute…

'_She's right. Why did he ask me when he could've just as easly asked Sakura?'_

…

I don't get it.

"Because your annoying." Sasuke said. I still don't get it.

'_people say I'm the most annoying person around!'_

"But…But Naruto is the most annoying person around!" …Sakura keeps my point.

'_So, why would he help me? The class clown?'_

"So…why did you help him?" Sakura asked.

"Because. Naruto is a fun type of annoying. You're a pest annoying." The raven-haired boy said, brining his hand out to help me up. "Your still on the floor, dobe."

'_I'm…fun? Sasuke Said… I'm fun?'_

"I'm fun?" I finally said out of my mind. He just chuckled and pulled me off the floor. Then I saw a once again fuming Sakura.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

During lunch break, Iruka went to sit on the mountain summit. There was, for once, nothing to do at the school, and this was his favorite spot.

"yo! Mind if I sit next to you?" Kakashi asked. Iruka was startled, Scince no one, exept Naruto, knew where this place was. The place had been covered by a half foot wall of rock and sand. On the inside was four heads that were carved into the mountain at least two hundred years ago. (2) the only way in was at the summit.

"h-how did you find me!? Nobody but-"

Thinking quickly, he said "Naruto told me that I could find you here. It got boring at the school, so I thought I'd come and see you." Iruka was now leaning against the newest wall, practically pushing on it with full force. Just then, Part of the new wall broke, and Iruka started falling off the mountain. That is, he would've fallen if it wasen't for Kakashi.

"That wall is pretty thin, you gotta be careful!" Kakashi said, pulling up his dolphin-chan.

"y-yeah… I-I'll keep that I-in mind…" Iruka was shaking like mad.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

-later that night-

A Vampire with dark hair and coal eyes was wandering through the night, searching for something. Or more to the point, someone.

"Uchiha, you wouldn't be looking for me, would you?" a red-head said, leaning against the tree. (3)

" I told you to stay out of sight! Why did you sign up for school? It could ruin our plan!" the said Uchiha said.

" I have to supervise. Your little brother might be planning something with my old vessel, and we need to know what." Kyuubi moved into the moonlight. His appearance changed from what he showed at school, once again having long red hair with black streiks and his eyes once again being blood red. Though, he still looked like a teenager no older than seventeen.

"This is true, but be careful. If he even recognizes you, it could mean the end."

"I understand, Itachi-chan." Kyuubi said. They then went back to there secret base.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Hey, shouldn't Taru be back by now?

_ACK!!!! NARU!!! KYUU!!! ITACHI'S CHASING ME WITH A FRYING PAN!!!_

**KEEP GOING ITACHI!!!/picks up a frying pan and helps Itachi/**

…it looks like I'll have to do the ending stuff…

1: Vampires & Werewolves sleep in BEDS!!!! NOT COFFINS!!! Stupid medival people…

2: yeah, yeah, It takes at least a million years to make a wall of rock and sand. This is Taru's story!!! She can say whatever she wants!

3: the tree is important!!!

Next time:

Fangirls plot against Naruto, Naruto is still clueless, Konahamaru shows up, we get to see where everyone lives, and much more!!!

Once again, FLAMES WILL BE GIVEN TO KYUUBI!!! Taru refuses to read them /avoids flying frying pan/ but constructive critisism is much appreciated!!! WAIT!!! DON'T THROW THE-

…

Ramen bowls…

_/huff huff/ CHUU WAI!/huff huff/_


	6. Chapter 6: I like you

My Imaginary Friend 

By: Taru Taru animegal

Summary, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: see fourth chapter

_Oww… My poor head…_

What's the matter? Did Kyuubi hit you on the head?

_Yes… Oww…_

How come?

_He said something about sombody…petting him? And that it was my fault…_

………

HAHA!!!!!!!!!

**What's so funny?**

Somebody petted YOU!!!! HAHAHA!!!!! 

**/picks up lamp/ what was that?**

…nothing…

**good.**

_Kyuubi, please say our reviewers!_

**Ugh…I'm getting tired of this…**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Singingrain**

**Psalmofsummer**

**Naruta13**

**The Black Moon's Shadow**

**Suzan**

**FoxBlood**

**Heavenstar72**

**TheFireSage**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Innocent Heart**

_And… you get to kill… ugh…Naruto, get me the scroll of fortune, would ya!_

It says Kyuubi gets to kill…125 people.

**NUU!!! Nobody likes Itachi-kun?**

…_no comment…_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu 

Normal POV

Once again, Five girls were sitting on the roof's table, thinking about what to do. But this time, they knew who they were after

"I don't belive it! How can Sasuke, the newest prince of the high school, like NARUTO! That boy is roudy and bratty, and probably the most annoying person I'v ever met! How could he possibly steal Sasuke's heart!?" Sakura said. She was pacing the roof, nearly falling off a couple of times. Kiri and kirari were tapping their fingers, Ino was playing with her hair, and Kairi was devising a plan.

"That brat will DIE!! Kairi, what do you have?" just then, Sakura and Ino started hovering over the computer.

" I have an Idea, but it'll be hard. And the only time we can do it is during lunch, while Sasuke's absent. We'll also need ropes, paint, glue, and paper." Everyone just stared.

"Why art supplies?" Kirari finally said. Kairi was silent for a moment.

"Uhh… that's the wrong list… lets see, we'll still need rope, but we'll also need the old printing press in english class." Kairi said.

" But isn't the printing press in Iruka Sensei's room? Therse no way that we could use it!" …I think this has become a battle between Kairi and Sakura…

"True, that's why I said we have to put this in action at lunch. Iruka goes off campus, and Sasuke has to be absent at least once; it's only human."

"…Alright. We'll start first time Sasuke's absent!" Sakura nearly yelled.

This dosen't happen for a while. Little do they know, Sasuke is immune to sickness! …but alas, he does have other things to be home for, and has to take school off for it. If only Naruto knew what was going to happen

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke's POV

"…and Sasuke has to be absent at least once, it's only human." Sasuke heard the girls say from the stairs. He smirked. _'If only you knew the truth…I will protect Naruto!'_ he thought. Naruto had no clue that he liked him, even with the huge hint a week ago, and on Monday. It's now Wensday, and unfourtunatly, I have to be absent in a week because of… family matters.

'_that means I have one week to tell him… everything. My feelings, my true form, and the past… no matter how painful it is. Then, I'll be able to help him… Those evil preps'_

The girls then started coming down the stairs. Lucky for me, the hall was dark, and I am fast. None of the girls noticed when I left there sight. That is, all exept one.

I heard Sakura say "hey guys, did you just see a pair of red eyes?" all the other girls said no. I was safe… for now…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

Third Period with Kakashi is scary… I have Sakura, Ino, and Kirari glaring at me for some unknown reason, Kiri and Kairi trying to glare, but paying more attention to the teacher… who was doing basically nothing. I was really glad when the bell rang, signaling the end of a boring class… though, I could complain about my next class. Music with Mr. Demyx, the water maniac. Don't get me wrong he's great at music! But… every class at least one person comes out soaked from water coming from who-knows-where! And it was a different person every day… I sure hope I don't get wet today…

When I was done putting my stuff in my orange bag, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto." It was Sasuke. I could've sworn I saw Sakura's death glare get worse. I gulped, but I felt better with Sasuke next to me.

"Yes, Teme, what is it?

" I need to talk to you about something important, so meet me by the flagpole after school, and I'll walk you home, alright?" that sounded like a good idea, but as much as I want to go home, I have a job.

"You'll have to walk me to the library, Instead. I have to work."

"When do you get off?" he asked. I cringed. Too many questions.

" I don't get off until eleven tonight. The library may close at eight, but I have to put away books and stuff, and that takes at least three hours…" he shook his head at this. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

" I'll come and help you with work. You should be in bed by ten, not after midnight." He offered. But I shook my head no.

"If you help me, you have to have part of my paycheck, and I can hardly afford my apartment as it is…"

"Then cosider me volenteering. I can't take money if I'm helping with a volenteer pass. You'll get full credit." He said. I just stood there. He wasen't gonna take no for an awnser, so I just said "Fine, I'll see you after class…" and stomped off to go upstairs for music. Though, not before seeing a sad face on Sasuke.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

'Why do I always have to be right? I got soaking wet during class with water that spilled on top of me, head-first, from nowhere! No bucket, no leak in the cealing, no nothing! Not only am I gonna be late for work, I have to change into my gym clothes and wait until tomorrow to take home the soaking wet clothes! Speaking of which, I wonder what class Sasuke has right now…'

I went into the gym and gave the coach the note from Demyx. He groaned and pointed me to the men's locker room. Everyone else was changing, and I walked to my locker, Ignoring the snickers coming from the other kids.

Just then I nearly dropped dead. Sasuke, who was only in his boxers, was putting away his gym clothes in his locker, which was _Right next to mine!_

"Naruto? What are you doing here? And soaking wet at that?" he asked when he saw me, eyes as wide as mine.

"I…Music class… Don't ask." I stuttered. Then I walked over to my locker, and with shaky hands, did the combination. Then, the worst part happened. I started to take off my clothes, _in front of Sasuke. _Luckily, the water hadn't soaked down to my boxers yet. I glanced over at Sasuke as I started undressing. He was looking me over and smirking.

"Like something you see, Teme?" I growled. His smirk just got bigger, if that was possible

"Maybe…" he said, Finally putting on his clothes. " But I could've probably asked you the same thing when you saw me."

"And why's that?" I said, putting on my white T-shirt.

" You face was completely red." He said. I hate not being able to hide blushes…

"…Whatever…"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

After school, I had to take Naruto home to get new clothes on because of Demyx not being able to control his water powers. At the time, I didn't know wether to thank him, or rip off his hands. All the same, I still didn't think telling him before work was such a good idea, so I went with ther later plan.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea about why Sakura, Ino, Kiri, Kirari, and Kairi keep glaring at me? It's… kinda getting annoying." He said. I felt really bad. Everyone was trying to get him because of my choice of mate… He really did deserve to know the truth, but I couldn't tell him everything… not yet…

"I really don't know. Maybe it's something you did? Have you done anything to them?" I asked, alredy knowing the awnser.

" I think they might be jelous of me because Your always around me. And that's another question. There are probably a ton of cooler people in the school, like Gaara and Neji, So, why hang out with me?" I laughed at his examples for 'cool kids' Gaara and Neji were far from cool in my book. "I'll tell you after work, alright?" I said. He nodded, and we walked back to his house.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

At the Uchiha mansion, A.K.A the haunted deserted mansion to the townspeople, there was a very worried Sensei named Kakashi, and a mad little boy named Konahamaru.

"Kakashi, big brother Sasuke isn't back yet! Let me go find him please!?" Konahamaru said, walking back and fourth in the living room.

"Now, Now, Konahamaru, Sasuke's probably at the Library or with Naru- crud…" Kakashi mentally slapped himself.

"BOSS IS BACK!? YIPPEE!!!!" Konahamaru, once mad, was now skipping around the room in happiness. He hadn't seen his boss in nearly four-hundred years.

"Yes, he's back, but you can't call him boss. He doesn't remember anything right now." Kakashi said, now walking to his room in the forty-room mansion.

"But… why?" he asked. As expected, there was no awnser.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSasuNaRu

Naruto POV

It was now nine-fifteen, and true to Sasuke's word, we were done. He then Insisted to take me home so we could talk, and I said, three times, it was ok.

"Naruto, I'm not going to tell you anything until we get to your house. Even the streets have ears." He said. I didn't ask what he meant, but that dosen't mean I wasen't curious.

"Alright" I finally decided to say, as we walked to the apartment building.

We took the elevator up to the third floor, and I pulled out my key to unlock the door. (A/N: and then the key became huge and heartless started showing up everywhere!… not really…)

I opened the door and let Sasuke in, only to be pulled over to the couch after shutting the door. I winced in pain at his stregth. My arm felt like it was going to fall off!

"Well, first I need to ask you a question… you... you aren't homophobic, are you?" He asked. I was shocked. Of course I wasen't, but could I just tell him that? Something inside told me it was ok to tell him.

"No, I'm not like all my friends…" I finally decided to say. He then sighed…in relief!?

"Good, then I can tell you why… I hang out with you instead of… other people." He said

"and…Why's that?"

" I like you. I mean Like-like you."

I choked on air and tried my hardest not to pass out. My hunch was correct, and I didn't know weather to accept it, or not.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Aww!!! I wanna know what I said after that!

**How Ironic… you don't even know what your going to say!**

So?! I WANNA KNOW!!!

_Be patient, Naruto! I'm working as fast as my hands will let me!_

No fair…

_Ok, onto the end stuffs!_

_Next time: Naruto blabs, Kakashi yells, Neji's leg heals,Saukra passes out, and much more!!! Oh the drama!_

_Oh, and FLAMES ARE TO BE GIVEN TO KYUUBI! I DON'T WANT THEM!!! But constructive scritisism is Mucho appreciated! And, I'm taking requests for ideas! Please, If you can think of anything, I'll try to put it into the story somehow!_

_CHUU-WAI!_


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone knows?

My Imaginary Friend 

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summary, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: see fourth chapter 

/Jumps around room/ I'M SOOO EXCITED!!!!

**How come, kit?**

Taru is done with the newest chappie!!! 

_Yes, I am. And you'd better be grateful!_

I AM I AM I AM!!!! KYUUBI, HURRY AND SAY THE REVIEWERS!!!

**This is really getting old…**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Singingrain**

**Dragonfire04**

**The Black Moon's Shadow**

**-Fukafukashita-**

**Heavenstar72**

**TheFireSage**

**Naruta13**

**FoxBlood**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Innocent Heart**

**Cathy-the reader or Neko-Chan**

**Psalmofsummer**

And you get to kill… 148 people! 

Hey, what's up, people?

SASUKE!!! You made it!!! 

I wouldn't miss it for the world, Naru-Chan.

_OOO!!! I'm making popcorn!_

Is she always like this?

Yes, yes she is…

O...K...

And now, onto the story!!!

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

I watched as Naruto's face turned from confused to shock at my confession. Then we stood in awkward silece, 'till Naruto decided to break the ice

"You… 'like' like me?" I nodded, slowly closing the distance between us.

"always have, always will, dobe. I guess your just stuck with me 'till the day you die." I said.

"But…But _you _broke into _my _house, and from then, you fell in love with me!?" he exclaimed.

'Oh, if only I could tell you everything at once' I thought, trying very hard to keep my mouth shut.

"Yes. And if I have to, I'll keep stalking you just so you be mine." He looked like he was about to cry now.

"…why me?" He finally asked.

"Because you saw through my mask and beuty, and treated me as a human being, not some prince. You looked into my soul." This time, we were only two centimeters apart. I decided to make my move.

Normal POV

Sasuke moved in on Naruto, capturing his lips n his own. The kiss was chaste and short, but it was enough to let Naruto know he wasen't lying… and to make him pass out.

Sasuke chuckled and picked him up bridal style. He led them both into the bedroom and set Naruto on the bed so he could rest.

"Only you, my dobe, would pass out at an important time like this" Sasuke thought out loud as he left for the kitchen to make Naruto some ramen.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

At this time, Kakashi was well aware of Sasuke's confession, but was too caught up with Iruka to even pay any heed to it.

"Hatake-San, what are you doing here? It's nine o'clock!" Iruka said from the doorframe. Kakashi laughed. He knew that Iruka had been waiting for him.

"I have papers to grade. Don't worry about me, I'll be done in a miniute, _dol-phin-chan._" He said. This really started to piss Iruka off.

"I _told _you to stop calling me that! It's really annoying! I'm grateful to you for keeping me from falling off the cliff, but it dosen't mean you can call me whatever you want!" at this, Kakashi snapped. _Never _in his _entire _life has he been yelled at. Not once.

"Well then, maybe I _will _stop calling you that!" Kakashi yelled. He then picked up his book and students papers, and left without another word.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Two days later, Friday, Neji was back at school, still limping a little, fangirls were picking on Naruto every chance they got, and as for the dobe and teme's relashonship… well, let's back up, shall we?

-backs up to Wensday, 11:00 P.M.-

Naruto POV

I woke up after… Passing out? I don't remem-

'_Oh yeah, now I remember… Sasuke…kissed me…OMG he kissed me!!!' _I couldn't tell if I was In heaven, or disgusted. Though, judging by how I felt, and how I was as red as a tomato, I think it was the first.

I checked the time on the table. 11:15 P.M.

'Dang! I'v only been asleep for two hours! But… I didn't eat before I fainted… stupid teme…' I thought as I walked into the kitchen. But then I saw something very odd… but then, I was half asleep. There was a bowl of Miso ramen, my Favorite flavor, (1) and a note from who I'm thought was Sasuke. The note said:

I had to go home, but I didn't want to leave you with no food when you woke up. Sorry if it's cold. I look forward to seeing you at school, my dobe koi! (2)

_Sasuke_

Dobe… Koi!? I refuse to be his koi!!! I will NEVER say that I'm his koi! _'at least… not outloud…' _I thought as I started eating the still warm ramen. I had a lot to think about before I fell asleep again…

-Fastforwards to Thursday, lunchtime-

After thinking until four A.M. In the morning, I was tired, but I came to a conclusion…

'…_Alright, I'll give Sasuke a chance, but that dosen't mean I'll admit I like him… yet…' _I thought, walking to the lunchroom with Kiba and Shikamaru. They said they were protecting me from Sakura and Ino… why, you ask?… No clue.

" so… why again do you have to protect me from the girls again?"

No awnser.

"Guys…?" I tried again

Still no awnser.

"Hello! You guys alive!?"

finally, Kiba spoke. "Naruto, I don't think you should hang around Sasuke anymore… He's…trouble." He said. I blinked. There was NO WAY Kiba was going to keep me away from Sasuke!

"How do you know he's trouble?" I asked.

" Sakura told me that the reason why he won't go out with her… was because he was gay… But who he's gay for, THAT'S the scary part…" He said. _'Now I understand. He didn't want me around him because of Sakura… that woman is gonna get hurt one day, by my hands at that!'_

"Who for, then? Tell me!" I nearly yelled, even though I already knew the awnser.

He was hesitant at first, but then he said "…You…" Inside I was overjoyed, but thinking about my friends, I stood there wide-eyed in pretend shock. I shook it off, then left to find Sasuke.

"Where are you going, Naruto!?" I heard Kiba say, but I didn't care. All was on my mind was Sasuke.

Normal POV

"that… was weird…" Kiba said to his friend on the other side of the table. The said boy shook his head.

"So troublesome… you mean you haven't noticed yet?" Shikamaru asked. "Naruto actually likes Sasuke. What you said to him was an insault."

Kiba blinked, not knowing what to say. "So, you mean, Naruto is GAY!?" his jaw finally dropped. _'so that's why he asked what we would do if any of our friends were gay…'_ …I think dog boy figured it out!!!

"Why didn't he just tell us the truth? Was afraid we would hate him?"

"Because a certain dog boy decided to say that he's a homophobe…" now, Shikamaru was half asleep.

Not another word was said… until later…

Naruto POV

I finally found Sasuke in the gym, running a ton of laps while not breaking a sweat. But enough about the running!

"Sasuke!" I called from the doors. He stopped running around the track and came running my direction. My heart was pounding REALLY hard…

"Hey, whats up, _Naru-Chan? _He smirked. I think I'm gonna start calling it the famous Uchiha smirk.

"Sa-sa-sasuke…" _'I can't speak! Don't betray me now, mind!'_

"Let me guess, you have a ton of questions to ask me?" Retorical question… "well, we have all lunch period, let's go sit down and talk."

We walked over to the bleachers and went to the top row, not wanting our conversation to be interrupted.

"ok, shoot."

"Sasuke… why did you kiss me? Why were you stalking me? Why don't you just leave me alone like most people like you do? Why do you look after me? Why _ME?_" I just blurted out. I knew I was babbling, but he was right; I DID have a lot on my mind.

" let's see… my awnser to all of those are…" the moment of truth…

…

"that's for me to know, and you to find out!" He ran off…

and I was stuck there, staring at nothing, waiting for hidden tears to fall.

-This brings us back to Friday-

Normal POV

Naruto was depressed, and Sakura wasen't helping with the glares.

Sasuke wanted to tell him the full truth SO much, but he knew it would hurt… both of them…

Kiba wasen't any better. He was still trying to work out the pros and cons of having Naruto as a friend. So now, the only one who was willing and able to help was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, why is everyone out to get me today?" Naruto asked, slurping up the last of his Ramen. Shikamaru had asked Naruto to come with him to Ichiraku's (sp?) after school.

"Because your secret has leaked out. You like that Uchiha guy, don't you?" Naruto was beyond scared and shocked at this point.

"H-how did you find out!?" he asked. Shika shrugged.

" It was pretty obvious to me. You fainted at the sight of him, turned completely red whenever you heard his name, and today, you completely ignored him, even after he called you fifty times. That could only mean two things; your in denial, or you skipped anger and went strait into depression." Naruto was gaping like a fish.

"Who…who else knows?" he asked, his gaze not changing the slightest.

"Well… I was the first one to know, I think… then Sakura found out during lunch a couple of days ago; which is why you should stay away from her for a while; and then… I told Kiba, whose not really taking it lightly. Although, I don't really blame him. It does cause a dilema for the bet we made two weeks ago…" he said.

Naruto inwardly gasped. He had completely forgotten about the bet they made before Sasuke came along…

As if on cue, Kiba took a seat next to Naruto and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Hey! What's up, you guys?" he asked like there was nothing different.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

/sigh/… Wait…WHAT!? Taru, your ending it HERE!?

_Hey! Be glad that I even made it this long! I came up with the kiss scene at 4 A.M.! FOUR A.M. PEOPLES!!! NO SLEEP!!!_

Idiot… who writes stories at four in the morning?

_ME!!!_

…Forget I asked…

**I'm not doing the end. Make the Uchiha do it!**

_Good idea!_

Why me!?

_Because I'm the writer of this fic, and if you don't do as I say, I'll make you do something more embarassing than even Naruto could pull off!_

…Fine…

1: Taru dosen't know what Naruto's favorite really is

2: Koi means love. 

Next time:

Kiba speaks, the bet is back, fangirls attack, Gaara confronts two mysterious figures which I don't even know the names of, and more.

Flames will be given to Kyuubi because Taru refuses to read them, but Constructive critisism- _AND MUCH NEEDED IDEAS!!! _…are very much appreciated.

Oh Taru! One question: will there be a season 2? 

_Good question! Yes, I'm planning on having a season 2, but not before completing the bet (and at least 10 more chapters!)_

Can you give us a sneek peek at season 2? 

_Sure! Kyuubi, would you like to do the honers?_

**WITH PLEASURE!!!**

**200 years later, the human race is drawing thin, as the war between vampires, warewolves, zombies, and shape-shifters rages on. (NOT GONNA SAY WHO SURVIVED AND WHO DIED!!! And yes, PEOPLE WILL DIE!!!) there were only about 500 humans left on the whole planet, and the world was becoming a relm of endless night…**

Wow… all that from a bet? 

_NO MORE SPOILERS!!!_

_(But rest assured, this fic, or the sequal, WILL NOT change into an M rated fic! Even I can't stand reading about a ton of blood and death put in the same sentence… but yes, death is to be expected! It's a vampfic, for Pete's sake! __**LET THIS BE A WARNING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!)**_

Your no fun…

_/sticks out tongue/_

…I'm not ending the chapter…

Why not?

Because it sounds cuter coming from you…

**Told ya, Kit!**

…

CHUU-WAI!


	8. Chapter 8: The bet has returned!

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summary, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

New Disclaimer: _**I**__** DO NOT **__**own any Naruto or Kingdom Hearts characters. This fic is purely Fan-Based.**_

Taru, what's with the new disclaimers every 4 chapters? 

_Because, I'm trying to make a point. Do I own you?_

NOPE! 

_Exactly. Now wherse that good-for-nothing fox?_

**I'm right here!**

Did you guys have a fight? 

_He's mad because Itachi hasen't been here for a while, and he's blaming me for his meeting with the Akatsuki in the stone village…_

Good riddence, I say.

**/Hits Sasuke with one of his tails/ what was that, brat!?**

/ow/ I said, good riddence!

_Hey!!! You have to name our reviewers! Stop fighting!!!_

**This is REALLY getting old /doges broom/**

**The Reviewers are:**

**SnowWolfPuppy**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**TheFireSage**

**The Black Moon's Shadow**

**Naruta13**

**Lilbakasaru**

**Tis Inevitable**

**Ayumi11 **

**And for the anonymous Reviewer:**

_It's so that the story is balanced. Somebody killed Naruto in the past, and Sasuke has to find what was lost. And If your wondering, No, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba weren't part of the past life._

_Oi… I'm lazy. Would one of you peoples get me the scroll, please?_

It said that Kyuubi gets to kill…171 people.

**YAY!!!**

…/sweatdrop/ Just start the story…

SaSuNaRuReCaPsSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_Naruto inwardly gasped. He had completely forgotten about the bet they made before Sasuke came along…_

_As if on cue, Kiba took a seat next to Naruto and ordered a bowl of ramen._

_"Hey! What's up, you guys?" he asked like there was nothing different._

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

If it wasn't for the chairs being bolted to the concrete, I would've fainted and fallen over a long time ago. I was so scared that Kiba would hate me, and the uneasy look on his face didn't help at all.

"Uhh… you guys feeling alright?" Kiba asked before ordering two bowls of ramen.

"Uhh… yeah, right. I'm fine…" I said, turning the chair to leave. But I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey… Naruto…about Sasuke…I…I hope you didn't forget about the bet!" He said. I then did one of those Anime things where you fall on the ground all of a sudden.

"Uhh…Naruto?"

"the bet!? THAT'S what you wanted to tell me about!?!" I said, my face still embedded in the concrete.

" well, yeah! It will be the same bet, only we'll make a few changes to it. First, your not trying to get a girlfriend, your trying to get Sasuke. Second, if you don't get him, you have to tell the whole school that your gay, and don't even think I'v forgotten about your plushie collection!" by this time, I was trying to pull my face out of the ground.

When I finally got my head out of the gutter (A/N: _That was a pun! _**Shut up and get on with the story!**) I looked up at the dog-boy who, apperantly, was still my best friend. "Your on, dog breath!" and we shook on the new bet.

"troublesome…" Shikamaru finished off his ramen, and left, stepping on me in the process. Then Sasuke came waltzing in…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

It was now six o'clock, but in the forest, it looked like it could be midnight thanks to the thick layers of leaves. It was the perfect place for creatures that don't like the sun very much. Neji had to meet someone after school, (meaning, he had to beat the crap out of 'the Uchiha brat') so Gaara decided to go hunting early. What he didn't expect, was meeting two masked people in the forest. They both had on long black cloaks, but each had different masks on. (1) One had a weasel mask on, but had the scent of a vampire. The other was wearing a fox mask, but this one had the scent of a werewolf.

"So, you are the legendary Gaara of the Kazekage, are you not?" the one with the fox mask asked. The red-head nodded, and took a step forward so he could see the strangers eyes. The weasel had colbalt eyes, much like Sasuke. It wouldn't surprise the kazekage if he was related to the youngest Uchiha, making him Itachi Uchiha. The other one had eyes that were a bit darker than his hair, and judging by what his mask was, he was the legendary Kyuubi No Kitsune.

" It's an honor to meet you. Please, do not attack my friend. He may be a vampire, but he will help us in this war." Kyuubi said.

"Hn, scince when do vampires help werewolves?" gaara said.

"Scince the boy named Naruto was born again." Itachi said, leaning against a specific tree. The tree was in fact a portal to the secret base Kyuubi and Itachi made. It was full of advanced computers and record scrolls. But if you looked hard enough, you could see a hidden door in the wall. Where it lead was unkown to everyone exept the said two owners of the base.

Gaara lifted in eyebrow at his new surroundings. At this time, he knew that he spent too much time around humans.

"Welcome to our base, Kazekage. Make yourself comfterble, for you will be coming here often, as well as your white-eyed friend. I assume you want to get back at the Uchiha, am I correct?" the Kyuubi said, taking a seat on the floating chair. Gaara nodded.

"I can't ignore what he did to Neji. I'll kill him with my own hands if I have to!"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Here we find a certain Pink-haired girl walking towards the flower shop to talk to her best friends about the problem called Naruto.

"Did you find out anything, Ino-pig?" Sakura said, taking a seat at the table in the far right corner of the room. The said girl sighed.

"Nope, nothing. Not even Kairi can find out anything about Sasuke."

"Can she find out where he lives?" Sakura asked.

"She tried, but the first time she tried it messed up her screen completely. Everything was all 0 and 1! And the cost for Fixing the computer was terrible!"

"That sounds terrible… but, that's still no excuse! We have to get Naruto soon, or who knows what will happen!" this is when Kairi made an appearance. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, though.

"Kiri! What happened to you!?!" Ino asked, getting up to give her chair to the red-headed genious.

"Uh… I don't think we should go after Naruto anymore…" she said.

"WHY NOT!? We have to, or else that brat will take our Sasuke away!" …you know, I think that if this pink-haired Kounichi wanted to, she could be both the commander and the army…

" Sakura, I haven't slept in four days! Something keeps telling me that we shouldn't touch Naruto… or we might…"

"Stop worrying about it, Kai! We're not gonna kill him! We're just gonna make sure he knows to stay away from what's ours…"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

At this time, Kakashi was watching his Iruka close as he… went to the store…

Although, one could call it a test to see how long Kakashi can keep away! Everyone knows that Kakashi dosen't stay mad for long.

" Lets see…milk…eggs… cheese…a ton of rame- what!? RAMEN!?" needless to say, Naruto once again tried to get Iruka to eat his favorite food… or at least buy some for him.

"Hmm? Iruka, whats wrong with Ramen?" Kakashi said, finally making himself known to their surroundings.

"Oh! Hatake-san! Naruto just messed with my shopping list again." He said, looking at the different brands of milk.

"…you know, you're the only one who has the nerve to yell at me. I'm… Impressed."

"Huh? Oh… right… sorry about that. Stressful day, y'know?" Iruka said.

"No need to apoligize. Why don't tag along and help you with shopping?" he asked (more like begged)

"why not… it lookes like you don't have anything better to do…"

'_I can think of a couple of things we could be doing' _ Kakashi thought while they were walking to the pizza.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

"Dobe, why are you lying around on the ground like a dog?" Sasuke asked me, putting his hand out to help me (like he does EVERY time I get into trouble…)

"I'm not lying around, Teme! I fell!!!" I told him, not taking his hand to get up and wiping off the invisible dust. Kiba just stared at us with a smirk that would even outdo the famous uchiha smirk!

"Hn, do you want me to pay for your ramen or not?" he asked. How does he know ALL my secret weak spots!?

"…Fine…" I finally said, sitting up to eat the last of my ramen.

"Sushi, Please.(2)" He asked, paying for both himself and I. _'I didn't know that he liked Sushi…'_

I decided to voice the thought in my mind. "You like sushi? I thougt-"

"I like ramen, but Sushi's my favorite. Now eat the rest of that so it won't go to waste." …How do people do that!?

"Hey Naruto, I think I'm gonna… go find Hinata. I'll see ya later." Kiba paid for his and Shikamaru's ramen scince he forgot, gave me a wink for who-knows-why, and left me alone…with the Uchiha…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

**Taru, you really need to get your screen fixed soon.**

I know… the screen is REALLY messed up… it's hard to read the words I type!

Taru, I say this because I care:

_Scince when do you care!?_

Hey! Don't talk to MY Naru-Chan like that!

_You wanna rumble, Uchiha!?_

Bring it on!!!

**/Sweatdrop/ I think I have to do the ending…**

**1: Taru said that the cloaks look like either ANBU cloaks, or the cloaks worn by the Organization XIII (she's got a weird Imagination…)**

**2: she dosen't know exactly what Sasuke favorite food is.**

**Flames will be given to me (YAY!!!) because Taru refuses to read them. But she said that constructive critisism and New Ideas are appreciated. She also said something about ignoring spelling errors. The computer really is terrible, and it's really hard to type on this…**

**Next time: the fangirls finally attack; Gaara, Itachi, and I make a plan; Kakashi tells Iruka the truth, and Sasuke saves a certain blonde from death. **

_Magento Sharingan!_

Ha! You have to kill your best friend to do that!

_Dang/goes to kill Fuu and Yuffie/_

/sweatdrop/ umm…. I think I should…

Your not getting away that easily!!!

_WAH!!! RUN AWAY!!!_

_Over 50 pages on Microsoft Word! YAY!!!__  
_

Chuu-Wai!


	9. Halloween Chap: Your a WHAT?

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summary, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: see eighth chapter

_**WARNING:**_**Evil fangirl plot, consistant usage of the 'B' word, and a half vamp transformation.**

Wow… I like the new color…

Hot pink?

/Tilts head/ Yeah, I think it's pretty!

_It's not pretty!!! It's annoying/keeps typing/_

**Actually, Kit has a point…/Tilts head/ It is pretty…**

_/Sweatdrop/ I'm surrounded by idiots!_

I fell in love with one.

_Toushe…_

Oi! Kyuubi! Say the Reviewers/Sits on couch next to Taru/

**Fine, but you owe me!**

I take care of your precious 'vessel'.

…

**The Reviewers are:**

**Devdog64**

**Naruta13**

**TheFireSage**

**Burnt Pancake**

**Yaoi4evaneva**

**Darkgreenpreitess**

**Lilbakasaru**

**I Love Sasuke!**

**Uchiha**

_And… looks like you get to kill 121 people…_

**Taru, you really do need to find yourself a beta…**

_/sweatdrop/ my spelling and grammer really is terrible…/cries/_

/Still stares at screen/ just start the story; we'll talk about that later…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

The weekend went by too quickly for Sasuke's likeing, Monday and Teusday as well. It was now Wednesday, Sasuke wasn't at school, and Naruto was trying to hide from angry fangirls, with the help of Shikamaru and Kiba, of course. But no matter how hard they tried, Naruto was finally captured at lunch, and taken to Iruka-Sensei's room, not knowing that his savior was actually not at home, but sitting on the ceiling, waiting patiently for the evil bitches' attack.

Let's back up to about four A.M.

Naruto POV

I had just woken up from a weird dream about Sasuke…a lot weirder than the dream I had nearly three weeks ago…

FLASHBACK

_I was in a desert, peering into what looked like a cave entrance. I knew I was looking for someone, but who I was looking for didn't cross my mind as I started to run through the cave into a clearing. There, I saw Sasuke looking down at me; sword in hand. Then, fear struck me like a ton of bricks. Sasuke leapt down off the off the cliff, and landed right next to me. Then something really unexpected happened…_

_Another guy who looked much like Sasuke appeared in the spot that he was in before. Then relization struck me. The man in front of me was not Sasuke. He was older, and much creepy looking._

_Then… I woke up…_

END FLASHBACK

Cold sweat covered me as I literally jumped out of bed onto the floor._'I'm way too old to be having nightmares!' _I thought as I ran into the bathroom to wash up for school, only to find out afterwards that it was only five A.M. and too early to wake up. I decided to doze off on the couch and wait for the alarm at six thirty.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

It was now seven something, and I walking to school with Shika and Kiba.

"Naruto, maybe you shouldn't go to school today. I heard that the girls are planning something evil, and the plan involves you and Sasuke." Kiba said, stopping halfway down the apartment stairs. I shrugged. Whatever the girls were planning, friends or not, they weren't gonna stop me from having Sasuke. Nothing will.

" I don't care. I have to go, or baa-chan will wring my neck!" I Said, skipping every other stair the rest of the way down.

Heh, I guess I learned to trust my friends judgement.

Sasuke didn't show up for school today, as I found out in first period. He was usually one of the first people there, but he never showed up.

'_Where is that Teme? He's never been absent!' _I thought, looking around the whole room. No luck. And my luck was just about to get worse. Sakura, Ino, Kiri, and Kirari were all sending me wiked smiles and black aura's. not good…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

My first two classes unusually fast today, much to my later dismay. Sasuke still hadn't shown up, Shikamaru was sleeping next to Kiba, who was secretly passing food to Akamaru, who was watching Gaara, Neji, and Kyuubi, who were sending death glares to me worse than the fangirls, who were now walking towards me with the same evil grins they were wearing earlier. What a mouthful!

"Naruto, would you accompany us to Iruka-Sensei's room?" Sakura asked (more like demanded) and as I was about to shake my head no, they literally kidnapped me, grabbing both my hands and feet. Wasn't there a hall moniter or something for this kind of thing!?

…

guess not…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

This brings us back to Iruka-Sensei's room. Naruto was now being tied to a chair with very thick rope that not even the sharpest knife could cut without some difficulty. This aspect pissed Sasuke off royaly.

"So, Naruto, you have some nerve going after OUR Sasuke. Friend or not, we can't let you get away with taking him away!" the pink-haired monster said. She was so blind with revenge, she didn't even consider that what she was gonna do was deadly.

The 'five' waited for Kairi to give the OK about what they were gonna do. Then, they untied the blonde, only to rope him up again… in the middle of the old printing press. Now, the poor boy was in between a metal plate, and a two-ton block, waiting to crush him to his death.

Sasuke POV

I watched as the four bitches put my poor angel on the press. I wanted to stop them now, but I knew that one false move, and the block would fall on it's own.

"What are you doing!? GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!!!" Naruto said, struggaling against the ropes. Those girls were now tap-dancing on my vampire nerve. If they didn't let Naruto go, I was- for sure- going to kill the four; starting with the pink-haired thing smirking. I scowled at this. She had no right to hurt MY Naru-Chan!!!

"Why Naruto, I thought it was obvious! We're gonna 'take care' of our problem…. For good…" Ino said before all the monsters broke out in an evil laugh. The laughing then stopped, and the blonde thing went and grabbed the lever with both hands.

This was my signal to get Naruto out of their grasp.

Naruto POV

I sat up and saw Ino grab the handle, very ready to send me to the afterlife.

'_Well…'_I started to think, _'I guess I should say my will and prayers. My life may had started bad, but at least I had great friends, a great guardian (even if he was a mother hen at times), a great job working for perrvy-sage, great food… I'll never forget the taste of ramen, but… the one thing I regret more then anything… Is not being able to give Sasuke a chance…_

Tears began running down my face. All I could see was death.

"I'm sorry… Sasuke…"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

As if my word was a cue, Ino started to pull on the lever, and I waited for the pain that would overcome me in…

3…

2…

1…

…Nothing happened

I opened my eyes and saw a sight that was really too good to be true.

Sasuke swooped down off the cealing- literally- and grabbed Ino's hands before she had a chance to crush me. The only thing I could think of at the time was that Sasuke saved me from a terrible fate.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_Well, that's it!_

…

**…**

…

…_What?_

Your ending it there!? How could you!?

_Well, I-_

**Taru, It's Halloween. Can't you make the story a little longer? For the occaision?**

_/sweatdrop/ But I-_

If you won't make it longer for any of us, make it longer for the viewers. Even I want to know what happens next.

_Please, I-_

Taru, you're a terrible author!

…

_TERRIBLE AUTHOR, MY BUTT! FINE! You want a longer chapter for Halloween? Then I'll give you a longer chapter! XP_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu Normal POV 

It was pointless to say that Sasuke was pissed. His eyes were glowing red, and his hair was sticking up in spikes instead of in it's normal flattened way. All the girls screamed, and if Naruto wasn't Naruto (and in love with Sasuke), he would've screamed too.

"I warned you, Sakura, not to lay a hand on **MY** Naruto! He didn't do anything wrong, and if you thought I was going to love you just because you killed him, you've got another thing coming!" He said, charging at full speed and claws sharp. He hit all four girls in the stomach, effectively causing them to pass out. Then, Naruto relized what was happening.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, what happened to you!?" He asked, trying so hard to break the rope. Sasuke's eyes then turned their regular color, and his hair flattened back to it's original stage. But he kept his claws sharp, and cut the holds on Naruto's feet and hands. The blonde boy then shot up, and in a state of shock, hugged the boy for dear life.

"What happened? Why did you…how did you change like that?" He asked, trying but failing in the attempt to stop his tears.

"Naruto…I have a lot to tell you…and you may not belive me…"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu 

Lunch was now nearly over, and Iruka was walking back to the school from the hidden cave. He found out a long time ago that Kakashi was following him in the shadows, and it was really starting to annoy him.

When he saw the time and came to his senses that he had been walking around in circles, he threw a stone in the direction he knew Kakashi was at. Sure enough, the perverted sensei came out of his hiding place in the bushes.

"Must you keep following me? I'm late for my next class now!" Iruka said, now walking (more like sprinting) towards the school. Kakashi was keeping up with no effort.

"Aww! What's the matter with being late? You could always say you were helping a scarecrow!" He said, taking out an Icha Icha book. Iruka slowed down thanks to both confusion & frustration.

"No, unlike some people, I don't make up weird excuses for being late." The brown-haired sensei said sighing in dismay as he heard the tardy bell ring in the distance. Things were not going to go well with Tsunade…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu 

"what do you mean, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still scared, but curiosity was getting the best of him. Boy, Sasuke had a lot of exsplainin' to do!

"I…I can't tell you right now. Tonight after work, meet me in front of the old castle. There, I will tell you everything." He said, slowly getting out of the smaller boys grasp.

Soon after, the bell rang, signaling the return of Iruka sensei, and his next class. Naruto picked up his stuff with shaking hands and left, following Sasuke's footsteps to his next class.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Now? NO!!!

…You heard the cutie…

_/sweatdrop/ I can't complete the whole story in one chapter!_

**Why not just complete the confession part?**

_/sigh/ Alright…_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

Three hours went by fast, and before Naruto knew it, the last school bell rang, signaling everyone to return to their homes for the day; or in Naruto's case, return to work… with Sasuke at his side.

"You know, really don't have to come with me EVERY time I go to work." He said, walking down the curving sidewalk. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's not fair to you that you have to work so hard. Besides, I don't trust that White-Haired pervert. Isn't he the one who wrote 'Icha Icha Paradise"? He asked. He knew the raven was right. One time that hentai actually forced the blonde in a room full of the perverted novels and wouldn't let him out until he read one. That gave Naruto nightmares for weeks…

"Y-yeah, he is…" Naruto's face now resembled the skin of a cherry.

"That's enough for me." He said. They were now finally in front of the library.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu 

Sasuke's POV

The elder white-haired man greeted us with a cheesy grin, followed by a ton of books to restack. I sighed. This night was gonna be longer than the last one he was here. Though, I knew that was good, scince the thought of telling Naruto the whole truth scared me, in fear of being dejected.

I looked at the first book to put away. 'How to spot a vampire' was the title. I rolled my eyes and decided to put it aside to read for laughs later. Then I proceided putting all of the books in order.

Naruto POV

I watched Sasuke set a dark blue book on the table and walk towards the first row of books. Letting curiosity get the best of me, I walked over to the book, only to find it was a… vampire hunting book? What was Sasuke doing checking that out?

I put the thought out of my mind for the moment, and started working until Sasuke and I got done a little after ten.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu 

Soon after we were done, Sasuke lead me to the old castle that was said to be deserted, and I started to freak out as he went closer to the front door. I gulped, and followed him to the front door where he… Pulled out a key and went in?

My mind was now on overdrive. _'How does Sasuke have a key to this place? Did he steal it? Or did he find the key on the ground? …well, whatever… This place is really starting to creep me out…' _I thought, looking at both the walls that were covered in paintings, weapons, and… coffins?

"Naruto, do you belive in the undead?" Sasuke a little too bluntly asked. I thought about this, and shook my head no. "I'v never really thought about it much, I guess…" I said as the awnser, fighting back the urge to hug him from pure terror.

"What about reincarnation?" He then asked. I stopped, thinking about the one dream I had talking to a person called Kyuubi No Kitsune. Funny how common some names are…

"all I know about it is that people are reborn from the souls and memories of their past lives. I guess it could be possible…" I said, now thinking about where this was leading to. Finally, Sasuke stopped in front of two large, wooden doors. We entered the only real lit room in the house, and felt my jaw drop as two chairs, a table, fireplace, and a HUGE painting came into view. I stepped closer to the painting and saw that it was of two boys, one looking a lot like Sasuke, the other like… ME!?

"… You don't remember this painting because it was made nearly five-hundred years ago… This painting is of the two masters of this house, before they became the masters. Their families were best friends, and they were hoping to combine the two families…" Sasuke started. I gulped and sat down on the left chair, curiosity slowly taking over the fear.

"…But things changed when no girls were born. They instead let (more like made) the two boys become friends. They weren't actually planning on the two boys falling in love like they did…" he said. I went bug-eyed LOVE!?

"Then, the brunett's older brother went and killed all the members of both families. That is, all exept the two boys. And soon after, the older brother went after- and killed- the blonde. The younger of the brothers was devistated. So, he became a vampire of his own free will, waiting for the day the blonde would be reincarnated." Sasuke sat down, now that this tale was over.

"Why…why are you telling me this?" I asked, a little scared of the awnser… because if I was right, then that would mean… Sasuke was...

"Yes, Naruto. I'm the brunette in this big painting. I'm the one who fell in love with the blonde…"

"I'm the one… who turned into a vampire…"

"Waiting for YOU…"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_Too…much…typing…/Faints/_

You still have to do the ending!

_Kyuubi…Sasuke… One of you do it…_

**/rolls eyes/ I'll do it…**

**Flames will be given to me, scince Taru won't read them. But constructive critisism and ideas are appreciated.**

**Also, thanks to a VERY RUDE flame that Taru got on her on her Kingdom Hearts oneshot (thought to be an In-progress story until she got it), She is also looking for someone who could understand her writing, and would like to be her beta.**

**/reads note/ oh, and she says she doesn't even know what the twilight series is, so if she was/is copying any of the characters' personalities, she's very sorry about it.**

**Anything else?**

Hn, I don't think-

YUP!!! Something very important!

And… that would be…?

…

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


	10. Chapter 9: Prove it

My Imaginary Friend 

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summary, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: see eighth chapter

_Hello everyone!!!_

**Why are you so happy?**

_Hmm… you'll find out!_

I'll never get kids… What about kids? 

You better not be making fun of Naru-Chan!

…**I'm gonna start now…**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Heavanstar72**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Suzan**

**TheFireSage**

**Burnt Pancake**

**Akira-Sama**

**Yourbabykitsune**

**xXxTylerxXx**

_/hands Kyuubi note/_

**O…k… and special thanks to Devdog64, Taru's lovely new Beta.**

You have a beta?

_Yes/dances around room with Deidara plushy/_

_**Taru, what are you doing with a Deidara plushy?**_

_/stops dancing/ Itachi? You FINALLY speak!?_

**Yay/glomps Itachi/ I'm so happy!!! The scroll says you have to kill 173 people… Can Itachi help me /puppy dog eyes/ **

I don't know why you put up with him!

_**Same reason why you put up with Naruto.**_

Just start the story!!!

_I have a full house…_

SaSuNaRuReCaPsSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

"_Why…why are you telling me this?" I asked, a little scared of the answer… because if I was right, then…_

"_Yes, Naruto. I'm the brunette in this big painting. I'm the one who fell in love with the blonde…"_

"_I'm the one… who turned into a vampire…"_

"Waiting for YOU…" 

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

I watched Naruto's face for any type of life when he burst out… Laughing!?

"HAHAHA!!! Good one Sasuke!!! You? A vampire? HAHAHA!!!" he was clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Naruto… I'm being serious…" I told him, grabbing his hand and lifting him back on the chair. He stopped laughing and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Teme, I don't know what your trying to pull, but It's really not working. Unless you can prove it, I won't believe you!!!" He shot me a glare (that turned into puppy dog eyes) and stood up to leave. I caught the back of his shirt and pulled him back before he left the room.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof."

Naruto POV

I turned around and watched as Sasuke transformed once again into a vampire. His hair was once again sticking up in all directions and eyes went blood red. His claws sharpened to the point that a cat's claws would look dull, and his face went paler then a white sheet.

"Happy now, dobe?" He asked me. My eyes went wide, but I nodded and decided -despite my fear- I would listen to what he had to tell me.

He dragged me up the first flight of stairs, and lead me to the only red door in the hall. He turned the handle to reveal his bedroom. It was a large room with a king-size be in the middle, two dressers and nightstands, and even a feudal age style table at the end of the huge bed. The only problem was… it was a red and black room… and didn't have any lights.

"Watch your step. Your eyes aren't trained for the darkness." Sasuke told me before leading me to the bed.

"So, what do you wanna know first?" he asked me before pulling the drapes open to let the last bit of sun into the room. I did have a few questions, I guess…

"Okay, first question. Do you really live here, or is it abandoned like everyone believes?" He chuckled at this.

"Yes, I really do live here, dobe. No other vampire could keep the house this clean, or would try to." He told me, laying down on the other side of the bed.

"Ok… Question two. Do you drink blood? And if you do, animal blood or… human blood?" I said trying to look anywhere BUT at Sasuke.

" Yes, I drink blood. But I mostly drink animal and werewolf blood. The only time I ever have human blood is when a group of misfits decides on Halloween to come and break in. I'm not gonna bite you." He told me lying down on the bed like you would reading a book. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding, and layed down on the other side of the bed.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

Neji was sitting in the hideout as he waited patiently for Gaara, Itachi, and Kyuubi's return. They had asked to talk to him alone, and it was staring to get on his nerves.

"Damnit! They'd better not be hurting Gaara, or they're dead!!!"

Meanwhile

The two werewolves and vampire were currently watching as deer were gathering around the lake on the nearly full moon night. They were slowly creeping in on them, waiting for the right moment to attack. Soon, they were only three feet away from the herd.

'_Three… Two…One…' _Itachi told the others with telepathy. And soon after…

HISS!

SCRATCH!

CRUNCH!

YELP!

All three of them got their fill and Gaara took one for Neji seeing as how he couldn't hunt thanks to the after effects of getting hurt.

Then Kyuubi decided to ask something that's been on his mind for a while now.

"Hey Gaara, how did you meet the Hyuuga boy, anyway?" Gaara turned his head to the taller readhead.

"It was a by chance meet. When we were still humans, his father wouldn't let him go anywhere. So he snuck out often, and we just met here in the forest. That is, until we were bitten by a werewolf that came from no where." He told the other two with him. He then leaned into the speical tree and greeted Neji with dinner.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Here we find Iruka and Kakashi facing the legendary sucker for the sake of their jobs.

"Kakashi! You've caused Iruka to be late for class three times now! And I cannot accept your lateness as well! If you don't start leaving Iruka to his work and getting to your class on time, you'll have to be let go!" The mad blonde said, sitting back down on her chair and pouring herself a large glass of sake.

"Leave me, please…" She told the two before lying back. The two sensei's left her side and started walking to their cars.

"That woman has major issues." Kakashi said to break the awkward silence. Iruka didn't answer. He was too mad to even look at the sensei next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong with having a little fun once in a while?" …still no answer.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

I woke up from… wait, when did I fall asleep? I opened my eyes to find red silk sheets and a blurry figure on the other side of the king sized bed… Where am I!?

"Wh-what the…" I mumbled before rubbing my eyes. Sasuke was still reading the book. Relived to find out where I was I looked at the clock. 3 A.M.

"Teme!!! Nobody reads until three in the morning! Go to sleep!" I told him. He just shrugged and kept reading. What is he reading, anyway?

"Inkheart." …How the heck does he do that!?

"ok, smarty, if your so great at reading minds, what am I thinking about right now?" I asked him.

"Ramen." …no comment…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

How could you do this to us!?

_It's not my fault the computer broke at the last minute!_

Hn. How do we know your not lying?

_Because… your part of my imagination?_

_**Your point?**_

_GO BOTHER KYUUBI!!!_

…_but, you guys do all have a point…_

_For any of you who didn't read my comment on my profile, my computer broke and I couldn't do anything about it except wait. I couldn't even finish typing my new chapters! TT so, don't throw rotten fruit at me, and yes, I do know this is a shorter chapter than usual, but it's because of what happened to my computer! I didn't want you all to forget!!!_

_But for the normal stuff, PLEEEZE review! Constructive criticism is nice, but nothing too harsh, please! __Full out flames CAN and WILL be given to Kyuubi!_

_Next time: The werewolves plan is unraveled, Kakashi tries desperately to win Iruka back, and as for Sasuke and Naruto, you'll just have to wait and see!_

**Finally! The narrator does the ending!**

_Shut it, fox, or I'll send Itachi into a black hole!_

**NUU!!!**

_Until next time!_

_ChuuWai!_


	11. Chapter 10: Naruto's Saturday Part 1

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: see eighth chapter

_-Le sigh- I'm so depressed…_

What's the matter, Taru?

_Alas, my best friend\ sister is moving away next month…_

**Which one? (Please let it be Fuu!!!)**

_Yuffie!!! -cries-_

**(…Damn…) I'm sorry…**

You'll still be able to hang out with her, right?

_Yeah, but it's gonna be a pain. I'm not really sure how far she's moving._

You worry too much, Taru.

_Shut it! I'm not in the mood for your 'help'_

Hn. Whatever.

_Kyuubi, do the announcements, please._

**WHY ME!?**

_-Gives evil eye-_

…**Ok, ok! I'll do it!**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Naruta13**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Tyrranus-3-oiche**

**Heavenstar72**

**xXxTylerxXx**

**Kitkatjacking**

**And… how many people do I get to kill?**

117 people.

_WHAT!?_

That's what it says.

_-Le sigh- this is what I get for not updating… Stupid computer!!!_

_**You can't go blaming the computer for your mistakes. It was YOU who decided to eat ramen while typing your stories.**_

_GRR!!! Your as bad as your brother!!!_

Don't EVER compare me to him again!

…_Anyway, just to clear things up for one of my reviewers, I made a mistake. Kyuubi is a werewolf along with Gaara and Neji. Itachi is the only Vampire in that group! -sweatdrop- _

Uhh… Hearse the next chapter!

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

Saturday is a day of relaxation, Right? Wrong. Well, at least for Sasuke's fanclub.

"That little brat escaped! And it was all thanks to some freak in a vampire costume!" Sakura yelled. Yes, they made up that excuse for the person who saved Naruto (A.K.A Sasuke –rolls eyes-)

" Let's just face it, Forehead! We need more muscle to get Naruto out of the way!" Ino pointed out, bored and tired of sitting around, waiting for her shift to be over. The glamour twins nodded in agreement, and Kairi… Fell asleep an hour ago.

Sakura sighed in defeat. " You're right. But who exactly are we supposed to get to help us?" Everyone was silent. They needed to find a person who held a grudge against Naruto, and wouldn't back down at the last miniute.

But who would fit the bill?

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

"Come on, Dolphin-Chan, what did I do wrong!" A whining, silver-haired sensei asked. Iruka just shrugged him off. He didn't feel like talking to the person that might cost him his job. Heck, who in the world would want to!?

Kakashi let out a long sigh, and decided to do the one thing he saw necessary to the situation: pick up and carry Iruka to the ice cream shop.

Iruka yelped in surprise. "Hey, put my down, you… you… PSYCO!!!" Iruka said while flailing around like a fish out of water. Kakashi ignored his last comment, and walked into the ice cream shop. It was evident to everyone around that Iruka had lost.

"Jerk…" He mumbled under his breath after Kakashi put him down on the closest seat to the ordering counter. He really didn't have anywhere to be, so he didn't try to run out of the shop in a hurry. Kakashi went and ordered two regular hot fudge sundae's before sitting down to have a 'nice' chat with his companion.

"You brought me here because…?" Iruka said while trying to avoid the stare the dessert was giving him. Kakashi swallowed his mouthful of ice cream, and began explaining his reasons.

"Two reasons: You're acting like a baby, and I've been wanting ice cream all day!" The older of the two said. (How on earth does he eat without taking off his mask!?) Iruka sweatdropped at the sight. But he soon regained his composure after remembering how mad he was.

"I am not acting like a baby!" He all but whined after remembering the last comment. Kakashi sighed.

"How about this. If I treat you to a movie will you promise to talk with me about your job?" He asked. Iruka thought about it. He really wanted to go see 'The Eye' When it came out, but he was too busy correcting papers and helping Tsunade when she had a hangover. He wasn't about to let this opportunity pass!

Kakashi took the silence as a 'yes I do but I have too much pride to say anything' "Alright, I'll come pick you up at six, and then we can pick a movie." Without another word, he left, taking his fudge sundae with him.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

After I left Sasuke's house, I decided that going home to sleep wasn't an option. What, with it being opening time for Ichiraku's! So, why not stop there for an early brunch?

I ran the next two blocks to my absolute favorite diner's, and took the middle seat. After ordering three bowls of miso ramen, I found myself contemplating the events that happened the evening before. It's true, Sasuke might've SHOWN me he's a vampire, but does that mean I actually accept it? And can I accept that he's only going after me because I look like someone he used to love? So confusing…

"Looks like little Naru-Chan is having problems." Ayame, the owner's daughter said. "What's on your mind?"

All I answered with was a shrug before smiling and taking one of the bowls of ramen. I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this on a Saturday! That's what Sundays and Mondays are for! At least… I think so…

"Riku, they have all sorts of ramen here!" I heard somebody next to me say. I took a look to the side. Two males were looking at the menu above, and judging by the way the silver-haired guy was holding the smaller boy, they were a couple. They looked so happy together.

"Can we share a bowl of beef ramen!? Please Riku!?" the smaller of the two asked. The other nodded with a genuine smile, and they ordered their food. I decided after that too take the other two orders of ramen to go, and left for the park.

SaSuNaRuReWiNdSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

"So, you know what to do?" I asked my cousin in a semi-hopeful voice. He had agreed to help 'Naruto' through all the stuff he must be going through in disguise. How he planned to help was a bit of a mystery, but I trusted him, anyway. He was the one who brought all the couples in the family together.

"Of course. He doesn't seem like the type of person that's hard to crack, so this shouldn't take that long. Consider it done tonight." He told me. I smirked in the darkness. He left to go find my blonde dobe, while I prepared to go to the premier of 'The Eye.'

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_That's it, for now._

Wow, that was weird.

_What?_

Your writing style changed! It's made it so that even though the chapter is long, it seems so short!!

_-sigh- I noticed. But I guess you could say this was a filler chapter, too…_

Your starting to sound like me.

_Shut it!!_

**What's the deal!? I wasn't in the story at all!!**

_You'll be in the next chapter, don't worry!_

_And with that said, Flames will be given to Kyuubi, because I refuse to read them. But constructive criticism would be nice, as long as it's not too harsh!_

**-Reads letter on Taru's desk- OOO!!! Taru's having her own complications with love!**

_Shut your mouth, fox!!!_

**-pouts-**

_**don't yell at Kyuubi.**_

_Hmmph! What are you gonna do about it, serial killer!?_

-Sweatdrop- uhh… next time: Naruto's Saturday! (Part II)

_-pulls out Kyuubi plushi and scissors-_

_**You wouldn't dare.**_

_I would!_

(DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!) hn.

-sweatdrop- until next time!

Chuu-Wai!


	12. Chapter 11: Naruto's Saturday Part 2

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

New disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would've never turned into that… thing and fought Naruto, only to run away after that! Do you see that taken out of the script? NOO!!! I just saw it the other day!!!

_So… Bored…_

**What's your problem?**

_I'm sick… I'm bored…And I need to think of ideas for Konoha Hearts…_

Writers block?

_-gives thumbs up-_

Then why are you writing more of this story?

_Because I already have the next two chapters planned out…_

AHH!!! SASUKE!!! Taru's crazy sister is chasing me!!!

-sweatdrop- I'm coming!

**-gets out gun-**

_-grabs Kyuubi- oh no, you don't! you have to do the reviews!!!_

**-growls- fine!!!**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Devdog64**

**Kiara**

**Heavenstar72**

**Darkgreenpreitess**

**Akira-Sama**

**Xharuka**

**Evil-baka-seme-sama**

_YAYNESS!!! OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!_

**-sweatdrop- and I get to kill… 100 people…**

_-Grabs Deidara plushie- NOW I'M HYPER!!!_

**START THE STORY!!!**

SaSuNaRuReCaPsSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

"_Can we share a bowl of beef ramen!? Please Riku!?" the smaller of the two asked. The other nodded with a genuine smile, and they ordered their food. I decided after that too take the other two orders of ramen to go, and left for the park._

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

I found myself in the park not long after leaving Ichiraku's. And I was pissed. VERY pissed. All the people there had dates to keep them company. Weather it be on the swings, or a picnic, they were EVERYWHERE! Not exactly something that helps when your trying not to think about your crush for fear that he may bite you at any minute!

…what a mouthful…

But my hunger gave in, and I decided to stay in the park. At least until I finished the still warm ramen that was just sitting their doing nothing. I found a spot not too far from the playground and got out the Chinese-style packed ramen and chopsticks. The kids were just playing around, acting like nothing else in the world existed. Saying I was a little jealous would be an understatement. High school life is such a pain…

"Wow!!! Riku, look at all the kids! They look like their having so much fun!" I heard a familiar voice say. It was the couple from earlier.

…What? Ok, so I'm not hyper for once! I'm not in a good mood right now!!! SUE ME!!!

"Ne, Riku, have you ever wanted to have kids?" The brunette asked. The older shrugged. Judging by his thinking face he had never really thought about it.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it before…" …I think people are starting to rub off on me!!! " But maybe… once or twice…" at that, the brunette saddened a bit.

"Oh… well… that's great…" the smaller one said. The older teen pulled on the brunette's shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"But… If I had to choose over kids and you, you would win any day. I love you more than anyone on the earth, Sora…" –sniff- so beautiful!!!

… I don't go out often either!!!

After the little moment passed, I found the urge to head to the bookstore. The latest Issue of Death Note was supposed to be shipped out today!!! So, after throwing away all of the trash, I walked to the sidewalk and down the narrow path to Barnes & Noble.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

When the huge bookstore came into sight, I let off a grin that could be seen by people for miles. I was really excited about reading the new issue of Death Note, and I was really tired of walking. The Chairs were practically calling out my name!!!

I walked into the bookstore and instantly knew where I was going. Destination one: Manga shelves!

…where were the new Mangas???

I decided to go back to the front to ask about the new issues. The woman there was new; Brunette hair that went down to the middle of her back, and green eyes. The nametag she had on said 'Aerith'.

"Excuse me, But do you know where the new editions of Manga are? They were supposed to be delivered today…" I told the woman. She looked up from the pile of books in front of her and smiled.

"Oh, you didn't hear? The shipments were postponed because of misprints. I'm so sorry. Were you looking for one in particular?" She asked me. I nodded a little vigorously.

"I was hoping to get the newest issue of Death Note. It was supposed to come out today, and I was really looking forward to it…" I told her. She nodded and took a book off the back shelf that read "D.N.Angel."

"I heard that it was a good Manga, and you really do look like you need to keep your mind off something. Why don't you try reading that, and I'll write out a form for a reservation for Death Note. The new issues should be here by next week." I looked at the book and smiled at the clerk. Then I went to find a spot to read the Manga currently in my hands.

"Aww man! Riku, the new issues of Death Note aren't here!!" I heard a familiar voice say. Were the couple following me or something? Or was I just in the right place at the right time? At this point in time, I don't really know…

"It's alright. They probably just had printing errors or something like that. I highly doubt that they actually discontinued the issues." The older boy said. Now the younger boy had a look of shock on his face.

"What do you mean!? They could've cancelled it!? I could DIE if they did!!!" … Wow, and I thought I freaked out!

"Sora, Don't worry about the book! I don't think they cancelled the series. Besides, if they did, you could always rebel and write a new issue. You always were a good writer…" The silver-haired teen said. I wish somebody could tell me mushy stuff like that…

" thanks, Riku! Your right! To the Computers!!!" and with that heard, I started reading the first issue of D.N.Angel.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

Here we come to check on the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the dynamic evil older Uchiha, who were currently… on a date… wait, what?

"Ita-Kun, Why do you always have to eat all the M&M's!? I can't just have the ice cream…" An annoyed red-head said. The older of the two just 'hn'ed and they continued down the path to the lake. They had gotten tired of walking around the city, what with all the pollution in the air and they having sensitive noses were prone to illness. It was a nice day to to a lake in the woods, anyway!

"you know, your worse then a mime when it comes to talking at times…" Kyuubi stated for no specific reason. The elder one shrugged off the comment and took a seat on the damp grass. The misty air surrounded the both of them; a truly relaxing scene.

"Kyuubi… do you ever wonder what would've happened if we had never met?" Itachi said. Kyuubi put his ice cream down and thought about it a little. Before he had met Itachi he wasn't that great at anything. He was always the one who got picked on for being so shy. Itachi, However, was the complete opposite. He was reckless and unruly, never thinking about anyone but himself. And that's what drove him to murder his family in the first place. Nobody ever wanted to be around him.

"Well, I guess either I would be dead, or… everyone would be killed. Or both, I dunno which…" Neither of them wanted to push the subject further then that, so they just sat there, enjoying the comfterble silence that surrounded them for the time being.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

After reading the Manga (which I now love, I bought it in a heartbeat!) I decided to take a different route and go to Kiba's. The arcade was just screaming my name, but it's no fun going alone. And besides, this is the perfect way to finally beat that dog breath's high score in his face!!!

I took the bus to the suburbs, and walked the last two blocks to Kiba's house. It wasn't a very big place; with only two bedrooms and one bathroom. But the huge living room helps to make up for lack of bedroom space.

I rang the doorbell and instantly heard Akamaru barking in the background. Kiba answered the door not long after Akamaru stopped barking. "Yo, blondie! Where were you yesterday? I went to the apartments and Iruka sensei said you hadn't come home yet!" Crap. I couldn't say that I was over at Sasuke's all night! He'd want to know EVERYTHING!!! Stupid nosy dog breath…

"Oh… I just stayed at Ichiraku's longer than usual! Dettabayo!" …smooth, Naruto!

"Jeez, where do you put all that Ramen!? Well, whatever. Let's go get the sleepy-head and hit the arcade!" Kiba said. I nodded, and we were on our way to Shika's house in two seconds flat.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_Finished..._

Woo hoo.

WHAT!? Does that mean my Saturday's over?...

_Unfortunately no, there is still one more part to your Saturday…_

YAY!!!

**You seem bummed, Taru. What's up?**

_My cold refuses to go away, major boyfriend problems, and… wait, why do you care!?_

**I don't. I was just curious.**

_**Leave her alone, Kyuubi.**_

_Stay out of this, you Damn, over-protective Uchiha!_

_**Why should I?**_

_Because this doesn't involve you!_

_**Whatever. Flames will be given to Kyuubi, because the lazy-ass writer refuses to read them.**_

_Shut up! I'm not lazy!!! Oh, and because Evil-baka-seme-sama offered, flames will also be given to her, and Flamers will be annihilated!_

…_**Constructive criticism is nice, but nothing too harsh.**_

_Oi, I give up…_

Don't give up! Who would continue the story if you were gone?

_Your not helping, Naruto_

…

..anyway, Next time: Naruto's Saturday, Part 3!

Sasuke!!! Do I have to do the ending?

I'm not doing it, the cereal Killer of a brother isn't doing it, that Fox person isn't doing it, and I have a feeling the author isn't doing it. Besides, I still think it looks cute…

…

Chuu-Wai!


	13. Chapter 12: Naruto's Saturday Part 3

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: See twelfth chapter

_Woo Hoo!!! I'm so happy right now!!!_

**Why?**

_Inspiration struck in my sleep last night, and an anonymous reviewer gave me some great ideas for obstacles!!!_

Great… now the story's gonna be longer…

_Yes, but isn't that a good thing?_

-sigh- you have to remember, this is the teme beyond teme's your talking to.

-twitches eyebrow- and what's that supposed to mean?

Uhh… Well… I…

_Kyuubi, do the reviews!_

**Why me!?**

_Because everyone else is giving me a headache again…_

**Fine…**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Evil-baka-seme-sama**

**Heavenstar72**

**GasunKugi**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Anonymous**

_-stares wide eyed- are the reviewers on vacation?_

I dunno…

_-sways in the wind anime style- wah…_

Well, how many people does Kyuubi and Evil-Sama have to kill?

It says… 136…

_NUU!!!_

_**I wouldn't worry about it right now.**_

_Shut it!!!_

-sweatdrop- Tara-Chama, Start the sory!!

_And I'll have you kno- Tara-Chama?_

Yes! Tara-Chama!

…

_KAWAII!!! –glomps Naruto-_

-Kills the authoress-

QUICK!!! START THE STORY!!!

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

After getting on the bus to go to the other side of town, Kiba and I got off and started to walk over to Shika's house.

"What are you gonna do, Naruto? You only have a couple more weeks until the bet… expires. How are you gonna get the Uchiha to fall for you in this little time?" …great. Now I have to think of ANOTHER excuse!!! Damn that dog and his making me unable to relax for a day!!!

"I…Don't wanna talk about it today. Let's just go get Shika, and head over to the arcade…" I told him. The whole thing with Sasuke was really starting to get me down…

Hey? Is that…

"heh, I hope that you two can become like them. They really do look peaceful…" WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!?

"…Naruto? Naruto, are you paying attention?" I heard Kiba call. I nodded, and walked faster then I ever have power walking. Why are these people stalking me!?

"Naruto! If you don't slow down, your face is gonna wind up embedded in the pavement!!!" Kiba called from about… 30 feet away… I slowed down, if only just a little bit. It was starting to be a little more then an annoyance to have a couple following you everywhere; especially when I was having love problems of my own.

"Well, speed up, dog breath! Shikamaru's is only a few houses away!!!" I called behind me, finally seeing Shikamaru's house in sight. I quickly ran over to the door, hopeing that the couple had turned the corner somewhere or turned around and walked and walked the other way.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!" Kiba called once more. Too late! Shikamaru already answered the door. He stared at me then down the road with a bored look.

"…what took him so long?" Shikamaru told me. I sweatdropped.

"Naruto, you have to learn to slow down!!! There was no reason to keep going fa-" Shikamaru stopped Kiba's ranting.

"I really hate to interrupt, but I think there is something Naruto should see." He told us as he went back into the house, giving us a silent invitation in. We followed Shika to his room, and immediately saw the newspaper on the bed. Shikamaru wasn't one to even look at newspapers; let alone have them in his room.

"I found an article in the newspaper about the relationships within the zodiac. What's Sasuke's date of birth?" Shikamaru said as he took the newspaper in hand. I had to think about it for a moment; since he was born hundreds of years ago.

"I think he said it was… July 23?" I told him. He searched the paper up and down with his eyes and then sighed.

"It won't work out if you get together with him this year. It says your most compatible with him. How troublesome…" …That made no sense whatsoever!!!

"What do you mean thing wouldn't work out between us!? You just said we're compatible, right!?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Naruto, it's not that simple. You also must consider other factors like years, dates and personalities. This year is leap year, which means all the roles change; whether it be for better or worse." …what ever happened to the arcade?

"Pssh! Like any of that actually can tell your fortune or whatever! C'mon, let's go already! My fingers are staring to get stiff!!!" Kiba whined over by the door. Shika sighed and got off the bed, and we all decided not to think about it right then.

Or, at least they did. Those bastards are making this the worst day of my life…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

"Do you really think its working? What if that blonde-haired kid calls the cops on us for stalking him?" A brunette asked. The silver haired teen next to him just shrugged.

"Hey, don't complain to me. If we don't succeed in what we're supposed to do, we'll get into trouble." Riku said. Sora just pouted, and they both made their way over to the arcade.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

I watched through my bedroom window as the sun stared to change from east to west, trying to pass the time until the new movie was on over at the theatre. I had high hopes that Naruto would want to go and see it, trying to prove to his friends he wasn't weak. I checked over at the nightstand clock. 4:00 P.M.

"Time to get ready…" I told myself, walking over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black leather pants along with one of my 'special' skin-tight shirts that made all the girls scream. I then went over to my dresser and pulled out a few accessories, including a spikey collar and a few chains that connected to his pants.

Oh yes. He was going to TORTURE Naruto…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

…hey!!! Why did you stop typing???

_Relax, Naruto. I just want to remind people that this is a rated __**T**__fiction. So there won't be anything severe in this story like limes and lemons. Just your basic fluff._

-Cries in the background-

What's a lime? Or a lemon?

_My point exactly. Now, if you'll leave me be, I'll finish this chapter!!!_

Alright! –walks off-

_-rolls eyes- Kyuubi's gonna kill me..._

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

We reached the arcade a quarter past four and scattered to our favorite games. Shikamaru was playing the old Super Mario Bros. while Kiba went straight over to the new games section. I headed over to the closest machine to the snack bar: Soul Calibur arcade edition and got out my froggy wallet.

…What? I like frogs!!! They don't hurt anybody; and they're really kinda- WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING HERE!!!???

There they are again! The same couple that I have seen all morning long!!! They must be stalking me, but why???

…no, I will not let them ruin my gaming time! Time to play Soul Calibur!!!

SaSuNaRuOnEhOuRlAtErSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

I can't belive it… one hour, 30$ worth of quarters, and I still haven't been able to beat one single round because of how nervous I was. Too much stuff was running through my mind right then. Why did Sasuke come back for me? Why did he fall in love with… 'Me' in the first place? Who exactly is the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Why were the Zodiac fates against him? And most of all, why the hell was there a couple stalking me!?

"Naruto!!! Wake up!!!" I snapped out of my thoughts. I know, I think too much…

"We just asked you if you wanted to come with us to see 'The Eye' over at the Theatre. It starts in about an hour." Kiba told me. I thought about it for a minute. The Eye was advertised not that long ago, and it was supposed to be a REALLY scary movie. But do you think I was going to let Kiba and Shika make fun of me for chickening out on a horror film?

Hell no!

"Sure, I'll go with you guys. I… don't really have anything better to do." I told them. Is my nose growing? I swear, it got a little bigger…

"Great! We better hurry, or all the good seats will be taken!" Kiba said. He then dragged Shika and I all the way down the street to the Theatre, and put us in line while he got popcorn.

The Theatre was huge just in the lobby, marble and red carpet covering the beautiful place. It was hard to think this was a place to watch movies. I could hardly imagine what the movie screens were like!

I looked over to see if Kiba got the popcorn; or so I thought. Sasuke, the very last person I wanted to see right then, was standing right next to me.

"Mind if I stand here?" He asked cockily. I groaned in annoyance, but nodded, none the less. He probably already knew why I didn't want to talk to him, so I decided to keep my mouth shut unless HE talked to ME.

"So, Naruto, I didn't know you liked horror films." He said out loud. Damn my mind always thinking…

"I don't. I… just thought I could try something new!" I told him, knowing he knew I was lying. That's the one thing I hate about psychics…

"Liar. But if you want, I could watch it with you so you're not as scared." He said politely. I blushed a deep crimson, knowing Shikamaru could hear every word we were saying.

"I…Uhh…-" "I won't take no for an answer." …damn… oh well, might as well let him so he won't make fun of me later.

"Alright…" I bought two seprate tickets for the middle seats for Sasuke and I, and we told Shikamaru to apologize to Kiba for us. He just nodded and shooed us away.

Once we were in our seats, there was an awkward silence filling the room, or at least, where we were sitting. I decided to talk about what had been on my mind all day to break the ice.

"Sasuke… I have to talk to about something. I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday. I couldn't get it out of my head at all, no matter what I tried. No. I could get that out of my head… I couldn't get YOU out of my head so… What I'm trying to say is… Even if it's not ME that you love… I can't help but-"

"Naruto, I do love you for you. Not even your past life can be exactly the same as your life now. For instance, I'll let you in on a little secret. Your past life had green eyes, and hated to read any type of book. You now are the exact opposite, in a way. Don't EVER say I don't love you for you." He put his mouth over mine in a passionate kiss, licking my bottom lip so I would gasp. I couldn't help but pull away before we could go further. The lights dimmed and took me by surprise!!!

The movie credits came on, but I really could care less about them. There was still one question floating through my mind…

"Hey Sasuke, do you know about the zodiac? There was a thing in the paper, and-"

"Vampires are dead, Naruto. The zodiac can't affect them. Time stands still for us, making it easier to defy all mortal rules" He told me. I gave him my signature foxy grin, and leaned on him as the movie started to play.

Nothing mattered at that moment. The whole world was but a blur as we sat there. I didn't care what obstacles lied ahead, as long as Sasuke was by my side. If it came down to the world being against us, then so be it.

Love conquers all, and that is a fact.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

And that is how one movie could change a ton of people's lives without anyone knowing that there enemies were in the same room, about… 3 feet away?

Meanwhile

Riku and Sora were heading home, exhausted from following a certain blonde around town. A raven passed overhead and the couple stopped long enough to get what the bird was carrying.

It was a box and a note.

_Riku,_

_I owe you a lot more then just this, I know, but I think it's a good start. It's what Sora's been wanting for a while, right? The one game you couldn't find anywhere? You can come get the other stuff tomorrow. My little Kitsune is really happy, and that's what matters._

_Your cuz,_

_Sasuke_

Riku smiled and handed the box to Sora. He beamed when he saw the heart-shaped pendant attached to a chain.

"Riku, It's beautiful!!! How did you get one of these!!!???" He asked, smile still plastered on his face.

"Let's just say I did a favor for another person." Riku said. They walked the rest of the way home, hand in hand, feeling like the couple that were now sleeping in the theatre.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_FINISHED!!!_

…not with the whole story, are you!?

_Well… that depends. I have one of two choices at this point. I could…_

_**Important Information on the future of this story. PLEASE READ AND VOTE!**_

_A: End the story now, and start on the sequel. Or…_

_B: finish up the last two weeks of the bet, THEN start working on the sequal._

_The decision is up to the reviewers, so If your getting tired of complete fluff and want some action and horror, or wants to finish the bet and find out what the heck the fangirls are plotting and what happens to Naruto and Sasuke and all that drama, let me know in your next (or last) review. IF the sequel starts next, there will be an authors note on the end of this story and the next issue will be called 'A Vampires Creed'. We'll see what peoples have to say!XD_

**Flames will be given to me, for Taru refuses to read them. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but only to a certain level of harshness.**

-sigh- this might be the last chapter… -cries-

Don't cry, Naru-Chan. Either way, we get to see what happens next.

-sniff- I guess…

_-giggles- alright people! You decide and vote!_

…

CHUU-WAI!


	14. AN: Continue or Not?

Authors note: Continue or Not?

_Hello everyone!!! I am pleased to announce that this story is-_

TEME!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN!!!

NOT UNTIL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!!

_-sweatdrop- uh… guys… trying to do the announcements here!_

**Taru, you know there never going to listen to you.**

_Wanna bet? HEY LOVER BOYS!!! YOU GUYS DON'T SETTLE DOWN, I'LL CALL MY SISTER!!!!_

You wouldn't dare.

_-picks up phone-_

-sits down- she would…

(Stupid authoress keeping my from having fun with Naru-Chan…) –sits down-

_Thank you. Now, as I was saying before, this story will be-_

_**What'd I miss?**_

**Nothing much. Just the usual crap around here.**

_DO YOU TWO MIND!? I'M TRYING TO MAKE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!_

_**No, actually we don't mind.**_

**-grabs coat- let's hit the arcade!**

_**Hn. –leaves with Kyuubi-**_

_Ok then… now I can finally announce-_

_HELLLOOOOO!!!!!!_

_DEIDARA!!!! LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!_

…_-makes dramatic exit-_

_-waits-… ok… without further ado… this story… will be… -shifty eyes-_

…

_CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD_

ALRIGHT!!!!!

-pops celebration confetti thingy-

_Yes!!!!XD and the votes are as follows:_

_A: 0_

_B: 8_

_Wow!!! I didn't know people loved my story so much!!!!XD_

OOO!!!!! We should all go over to the ramen shop to celebrate!!!

_Good idea! –grabs coat- lets go!!!_

-pulls Sasuke out the door-

_Oh! Before I forget! Next chapter: the backup muscle for Sasuke's fangirls is reveled, Itachi goes on a rampage (are Uchiha's even capable of doing that???), Kakashi discovers a secret about Iruka, and Naruto takes Sasuke to church!!!_

Who takes me WHERE!?

_Hehe, you'll have to wait and see!_

_Special thanks to: Naruta13 (She reviewed last chappie!!!!)_

CHUU-WAI!!!


	15. Chapter 13: Allergic to shaving cream

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: See twelfth chapter

**Warning:** Mild religious content through out the story.

_Hi everyone!!_

YAY!! She really is continuing!!

_That's right… and now, we have another guest!!_

_DEIDARA HERE, UN!!_

_(KAWAII!!XD) Yes, Deidara is now one of the opening narrators!_

**Does that mean he gets to say the reviews?**

_Uhh… no. You still have to do the reviews._

**WHY ME!?**

_Because you're bold!_

**I AM NOT OLD!!**

_No!! Not old! BOLD!!_

**Oh…right…**

_Now, SAY THE REVIEWERS!!_

**Alright, already!!**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Naruta13**

**Akira-sama**

**Dreamergirl667**

**GasunKugi**

**Xharuka**

**MelissaKS**

**Special thanks to: Evil-Baka-Seme-Sama** _(She's agreed to help me with a VERY important part of the story!!)_

**I get to kill... 81 people..**

_Oh yeah!! Speaking of a very important part of the story, I am now considering this chapter and over an ANGST / DRAMA fic along with ROMANCE / HUMOR.I just need to add a couple of categories so that all of the ideas will fit. No biggie._

WHAT!? NO BIGGIE!? It's a very big deal!!

Naruto, She has to add the stuff to make the story more interesting. 

Yeah, but what about the stuff I read in the PM!? Like when-

_-covers Naruto's mouth- Takuto says no spoilers._

Who?

_Do you want me to continue or not?_

YES!!

_Then shut up and start the story!!_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

After pulling an all-nighter during a sleepover, the Sasuke fanclub has narrowed down the search for their backup muscle to capture Naruto.

"Finally!! We're down to three people!!" a very overtired Sakura yelled to her other comrades.

" Ok, either Gaara, Neji, or Kyuubi. Who should we pick?" Kirari pointed out, literally. You could easily tell that there had been underage drinking at the party…

"Gaara is the logical person to persuade. Neji won't budge or some unknown reason, and Kyuubi is just plain mysterious… besides, Doesn't Gaara owe you a favor, Kiri?" Kairi asked from across the room. Kiri smirked.

"He sure does!!"

_FLASHBACK_

_Kiri had been walking home from the store one day about a couple of weeks ago when…_

_"Shit bloody thing why won't you WORK!?" She had heard someone scream in the house next to her. She was afraid that someone had gotten hurt (mainly Sasuke). So she went over to knock on the door._

_"Hello? Is… everything alright in there?" Kiri called from the outside. Gaara opened the door a few minutes later._

_"What do you- oh. It's you." Gaara told her._

_"oh hey! Umm… why were you yelling? I-I could hear you over on the sidewalk…" She told him. She'd never let anyone know this, but she was scared to death of him. She could never figure out why one of her best friends, TenTen, could have a huge crush on him!_

_Looks like Neji was right. I really do have to learn to keep my mouth shut…' "It's none of your business. Just go home." He told Kiri before trying to slam the door. Key word is 'tried'._

_"Well… maybe I can help you with something?" …Hey, if your best friend likes the guy, why not learn more about him?_

_This girl is too persistent; just like that other girl. What's her name again? TenTen? …Well, I guees it couldn't hurt asking her for help once.' "…Come in" He finally told her. She walked in and looked around. Blue fluffy carpet surrounded the area while purple walls with what looked like wolves in the background appeared around every corner._

_"Wow… You must really like wolves…" Gaara stopped in his tracks._

_"…Don't touch anything you're not allowed to." Gaara said before leading them both into what looked like the family room. Kiri was still wondering about how she had heard Gaara's scream from the sidewalk if he had screamed in this room. The family room was nearly in the back of the house!!_

_"…This… is a brand new T.V. I can't figure out how it works…" He told the girl. She grinned a goofy grin._

_"You're in luck! I've been working with electronics since I was a year old!" She took the remote from Gaara's hands and started showing him what to do._

_THREE HOURS LATER...  
_

_Three… hours… later… Kiri had finally helped Gaara function nearly ALL the electronics in the house…_

_"I really couldn't thank you enough." Gaara told her. Kiri's nerves were WAY over shot after all the frustration Gaara had put her through._

_"Not a problem… really." Kiri ground out through her teeth, which were clenched tightly closed. She couldn't wait until she could get home…_

_"well, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." He told her while giving her groceries back. She took the bags, and almost ran to the door, hoping that nobody at her house was home yet._

_END FLASHBACK_

"….I'm not gonna ask, though." Kiri told Sakura from the other end of the table.

"Wasn't expecting you to." She said with a sly smile. She pointed to Kirari.

"SHE will go." Kirari sat up in shock. Not only did she not know ANYTHING about electronics, she had the people skills of a piece of corn.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said, dumbfounded.

"Nope, you're practically an exact copy of Kiri. You go." Sakura told her. Kirari rolled her eyes and nodded, knowing she would lose this fight anyway.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

"Come on, Sasuke! How bad could it be!?" I told the guy with the evil stare next to me. Iruka Sensei said that I had to go to Church today… he didn't say why, though. But there was NO WAY I was going to go alone, so I dragged Sasuke with me!!

"Very, VERY bad…" I heard him say under his breath. I pouted.

"Sasuke, who cares if you're a vampire or whatever!! You said yourself that crosses can't hurt you!"

"That's not what I'm worried about, dobe." He told me in a gloomy manner. I huffed and made him look at me.

"Then what is it!?"

He stared blankly at me for a minute before deciding to speak. "Vampires let off an… awkward smell when placed in a chapel." (1)

"That's ridiculous! Why would you get upset over a smell, anyway?" I heard him mumble something at me, but continued to walk, nonetheless.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

"KYUUBI!!" …shall we take a peek?

"Kyuubi!! You completely fried my hair!!" We find an elder Uchiha yelling at the only other person in the room holding a blow torch.

" I'm sorry, Itachi!! It was an accident!!" The red-haired kitsune pleaded. They were welding together metal pieces for… god knows what that Gaara requested. Kyuubi was reading the directions when he guided his still lit torch to Itachi's long ponytail. Needless to say, his hair looked as short as his brothers. (2)

"That's no excuse!! You little _bleep_ing _bleep_er!! I'm going to _bleep_ing throw you in the furnace and watch as you _bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ and then I'm going to throw you in the _bleep_ing blender and _bleeeeeeeeeeeeep_!!" …I think it was censored for a reason…

Kyuubi was in tears at this point. He had never seen Itachi so angry!! Heck, NO ONE has seen Itachi so angry! Why was it that he was the one the elder had to blow up on!?

"Itachi-san… it was an accident…" Kyuubi's ears were pulled back by guilt and shame as the Uchiha kept going on about torturous things he was going to do. He didn't want to listen to how horrible he was.

"And furthermore, I-"

"Shut the hell up, Itachi!! I sad it was an accident!!" Kyuubi cried before running over to the door that led to his bedroom. Only then had Itachi realized what he had said and done to his poor little Kitsune.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Here we find ourselves following everyone's favorite perverse teacher once again, trying to figure out where on earth Iruka was going!!

"You know, it's not hard to figure out that you're following me, Hatake-San." He told the bush that, oddly enough, Kakashi was in. the perverted teacher sighed and came out of his hiding spot.

"I guess you figured me out!" He said with his little eye smile. Iruka rolled his eyes and continued down the path to destination unknown. Kakashi followed closely behind, book in hand.

"So, where are you heading?" He asked. The brunette didn't answer as his destination came into sight. A… Hair salon??

"…May I ask?" The elder said. He was a little confused now. Iruka didn't seem like the type of person who worried much about getting a haircut.

"No." He said before entering the small but very clean place. It was obviously not an ordinary parlor.

"Ah, Umino-San, are you here for the usual?" A woman that had to be the manager said. He nodded, and the woman ducked under the counter and pulled out a purple can.

"Here you are! Don't forget to give the can back when your finished!" The woman said kindly before blushing at the 'weird guy sneaking a peek inside. Iruka nodded, and headed for the door.

"Must you know my business?" Kakashi looked away from the window and to the man who was talking.

"Keeps me busy. I usually stay home to take care of my little… nephew." He answered. Iruka stared in confusion.

"He lost his parents when he was just a kid, so I offered to take him in. he's really a good kid… when he's not being 'Adventurous'."

"Kind of like Naruto was when he was a kid…" oh yes, we can never forget about Naruto's little adventures, ne?

"So… what's when the purple can, anyway?" Kakashi asked, looking over at the can to make him seem more curious. Iruka sighed, knowing this was coming.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yes."

"I'm allergic to regular shaving cream." (3)

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

…I knew I should've listened to Sasuke…

Want to know what happened? We entered the chapel, and sat down in one of the front rows. Thirty minutes into mass, people were starting to leave spontaneously. Fifteen minutes later, the place was evacuated and the fire department was called due to 'toxic fumes spreading from the oils'. Never again will I take Sasuke Uchiha to church…

"I warned you this would happen, dobe." Sasuke said next to me. We were currently walking from the church to the nearest restaurant we could find. The last thing needed was a trip downtown and a full body inspection…

"Teme!! You could've warned me how bad it was!! 'TOXIC FUMES'!?" My face was probably as red as a ripe tomato in anger. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, now you know. When I say no, I mean NO."

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_Finally done…_

Took you long enough.

_Don't even start with me, Uchiha! I'm not in the mood to fight!_

What took you so long, anyway?

_Well, this was supposed to be done about two weeks ago, but things like Shamrocks Day, Easter, My boyfriend breaking up with me in the rudest way possible (A.K.A. left a stupid message on Yahoo), and a head cold got in the way._

And you've been lazy.

…_that too…_

**JEEZ!! When are you going to stop being lazy??**

_Actually, this week. I've got a lot planned, and I'm REALLY looking forward to the next few chapters on this story!!XD_

**Whatever…**

_Flames will Be given to Kyuubi un, Since Tara-Chama refuses to read them! Constructive criticism is ok, but nothing too harsh, un!!_

_Thank you Deidara!! And…_

**-sigh- fine…**

**1. Completely made up by Taru.**

**2. –reads card- Taru says 'NO LIP ABOUT HOW SASUKE'S HAIRSTYLE IS A DUCKS BUTT!!'**

**3. Kudos to Innocent Heart and her friends for that…**

_ehe... she's gonna have my head…_

Why?

_That was a complete joke…_

And… that's a bad thing?

_Hey, at least I didn't use the Mother Nature family tree!!_

_**-Crickets chirp in the background-**_

…Just get on with it!

_-sigh- fine…_

_Next time: We learn more about Iruka's interesting allergy background (my head is on a platter…) The fangirls break Gaara into helping them, we take a look at the future of our poor Kyuubi (_**TAKE THAT BACK!!**_) and Naruto Must make a Life or Death decision. Literally._

Ooohhhh… so you and Evil-Sama were talking about-

_-Covers Naruto's Mouth- Takuto says no spoilers._

Who's Takuto!?

_None of your beeswax._

**GET TO WORK!!**

_-sticks out tongue- meh. –starts typing-_

CHUU-WAI!


	16. Chapter 14: To Live Forever

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: See twelfth chapter

_KAWAII!!_

What is?

_My four footed duck!! It came in the mail yesterday!!XD_

-disturbed stare- it looks like it comes from a mutation plant…

_-blinks- well, even so!! It's cute!!_

Whatever floats your boat, Taru…

**Can I burn it? Deidara keeps shoving it in my face.**

_NO, you can't burn HIM. And just for asking, you have to do the reviews!_

Doesn't he have to, anyway?

_DON'T ARGUE WITH ME TODAY, UCHIHA!!_

**-sigh- The Reviewers are:**

**Akira-Sama**

**Heavenstar72**

**Dreamergirl667**

**MelissaKS**

**GasunKugi**

**Nartu'sGardeanAngel**

**Sasunarugurl**

**Naruta13**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Innocent Heart **_(after this chapter, take it up with her as to whether I have my head or not… she knows what I'm talking about. Lmao)_

**Maryana1029 **_(I know she didn't actually review, but the PM was proof enough that she/he likes the story…)_

_How many people do you get to kill, anyways?_

_I have the scroll, Un! I'll read it! It says… 96 people!!_

_Deidara… that's not a lot…_

_-Pouts-_

…_Anyway, let's start the story!!XD_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

I always wondered why people hated Mondays. It didn't dawn on me why until the damn Uchiha showed up out of nowhere. Not that I'm complaining… much. Except for the facts that now I am currently running for my life thanks to his evil fangirls, In the middle of a bet that I would just love to get over with since I pretty much completed what the dog person said, and thinking more in the past few days then I have over a course of three years. Oh, the drama!

Oh yeah, for now, lets stick to the running for my life part.

"NARUTO!!" an enraged Sakura said from behind me. She had been chasing me around the school yard ever since I arrived, and she said that she won't let me in until I give Sasuke up. Fat chance!

"SAKURA, I SAID _NO!!_" I told her. This only fueled her more…

Then, somebody went in front of her and tripped her so she landed on the grass with a thud.

"You shouldn't be so mean to my friend there, cherry blossom. Troublesome" I heard Shika say from behind me. I fell over in exhaustion and went to go find some water. It's pretty tough doing that considering my legs are mush, though…

"Need some help there, Dobe?" the guy who I owed this whole thing to said. I gritted my teeth and… tried to stand up. There was NO way I was going to let him have the better of me!!

"No, teme… I can make- WOAH!" …cue me falling over flat on my face, and on the pavement, no less. He chuckled and smirked.

"I think you do…" He lifted me up on his back and carried me inside to the drinking fountain. I could practically hear the girls crying-

"Where do you think you're going, Uchiha? I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of." Someone that sounded much like Gaara said from behind us. Sasuke turned around to reveal the red head with what looked like an old knife… HOLD IT!! RED ALERT!! DID I JUST SAY KNIFE!?

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

Kakashi stood there, blinking his one uncovered eye at Iruka's… odd confession. I mean, how many people say that they're allergic to shaving cream?

"So?" He finally said. Iruka was shocked at his answer. No one had ever said that.

"Is there really anything wrong with that?" He continued. Iruka shook his head in disbelief.

"I've always been told otherwise… everyone made a big deal out of it, and it traumatized me for months. My childhood friend, Tiffany, actually suggested I go see a counselor, psychologist, and psychiatrist about it…" He said. Approximately 1.4440918 second later (give or take a few milliseconds) Kakashi bursts into fits of laughter. Iruka frowned. It really was a big deal to him.

"Is-is that all? Jeez! These no reason to hide it! The heck with what other people think. Hasn't anyone ever told you that looks don't count? Heck, why do you think I wear a mask?" The elder said while chuckling still. Iruka thought about this for a little bit. _'The perv does have a point…'_

"I suppose your right. Now, can we go before some whacko with a hairdryer come and kick us out of the way?" He said after his legs got that tingle feeling before going numb. The other nodded, and they were on their way back to the main street. That is, until the silver-haired man stopped abruptly.

"Iruka? Can I come over for a while? We need to talk about something." He said, causing the brunette to stop and look back.

"Like what?" He called from ahead. For once, Kakashi had a serious face.

"You'll see."

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Here we find ourselves in a completely red & black room, staring at our poor kitsune as he lay on his bed, very depressed…

"Kyuubi… Open up. I didn't mean to yell." Itachi said for the… umm… 124th time.

"NO!! You never yell at anyone!" Kyuubi called, muffled by his pillow. Nobody had ever deliberately yelled at him, not even when he'd accidentally hit his little sisters head! And trust me, that was not pretty…

"Kyuubi, if you don't open up, I'll break down the door." The brunette finally said, putting his foot on the door, very ready to put a hole through it. Kyuubi sighed in defeat. He literally dropped himself on the floor and crawled over to the door, caterpillar style.

"I have a headache. What do you want?" He said after unlocking the door and crawling back into bed. The now sort-haired guy burst through the door, aspirin in hand, and sat next to the weeping fox.

"Take them." He said, popping the lid on the aspirin and grabbing the water bottle hidden in his cloak. Kyuubi sniffed and looked up, reveling his tear and mascara ridden face.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Kyuubi pouted and looked away. Itachi had to bite back a chuckle at his face.

"You wear mascara?" He asked, trying to sound innocent. Kyuubi looked astonished.

"You don't? Now, gimme those!!" Kyuubi yelled, snatching the pills out of Itachi's hand. The elder scoffed at the Kitsune who was currently forcing the pills down with the water.

"Why did you yell at me?" Kyuubi asked, turning his head to a little spec of dust that caught his eye on the pillow. Itachi sighed in defeat.

"I've always hated having short hair, ever since MY hair was called a ducks butt in school. And you thought my brothers looked bad. I didn't mean to yell at you, Kyuu." He said, leaving a kiss on top of the red head. Kyuubi flushed, and spent the rest of the night in comforting arms.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

One beat up, nurses' office trip, 3 1/2 classes, lunch, and five trips to the lockers later, Teme and I are currently walking home, me on his back. Gaara had hit me in the eye and gut, which caused Sasuke to give him a bloody nose, along with some… other places.

"Gaara's gonna kill you, I hope you know." I told him. He just snorted and kept walking.

"I'd like to see him try. Despite what he might let on, vampires are superior in race. Werewolves used to live under vampire rule until the late 1800's. Fox demons joined forces with the mutts and they started to rebel against us. The Kyuubi No Kitsune is probably the only fox that hasn't really decided, and is currently living with my… brother." Kyuubi… Kyuubi… Kyuubi… My minds drawing a blank, but I know that I've heard that name before…

"He was the spirit that lived in you during your past life. Yes, I know about what he told you a few weeks ago. You really don't know how to keep a secret."

"You don't have to rub it in my face… why was he living inside me?" I asked, curiosity taking over my anger.

"I'm not sure… I didn't find out until we were both around 16. I had… left town for a few years to… find myself." He told me. I knew he was lying, but I decided to drop it in fear that he would read my mind again. It was really creeping me out.

About fifteen minutes after we stopped talking about the past, we reached the mansion gates. "You might want to stay away from the fourth floor… or the third one, for that matter. Kakashi's home and he brought a guest." He took out the key and opened the gate in one swift movement before setting me on the ground to walk in on my own. It's become sort of a routine, coming back to Sasuke's house instead of going to my own. Maybe it was the space…?

"Do you want something to eat?" Sasuke asked me as we entered the familiar doors. I nodded and headed for the family room to wait until Sasuke was done cooking. I decided to take a seat on the couch that was fit for a king and more.

'_Sasuke really does seem to have it easy… I wonder what it would be like, living alongside Sasuke for eternity. Not having to worry about dying anytime soon, leaving him to be alone again… I wish there was a way to stay with you… Sasuke' _I thought to myself before falling into a dreamless sleep, tears rolling down my face.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

I walked in to the living room as Naruto was falling asleep. Ramen in hand, I was definitely not prepared for the thoughts that crossed through his mind last.

'_I wish there was a way to stay with you… Sasuke'_

I nearly dropped the ramen on the floor but kept my cool as I walked to sit on the edge of the couch.

"The last thing I want, Naruto... is for you to suffer. Please, don't say stuff that you might regret later…" I said quietly. He really didn't know what he was getting into. "Living forever is a terrible thing."

"So, are you going to change him anyway? That's been the whole point of going back to school, right?" Kakashi said from behind me. "Iruka knows the truth."

"Why am I not surprised. He probably passed out, seeing as how you're down here and not ravishing him in your perverted ways. Whipped cream's in the fridge." I told him before looking back to the blonde. He just snickered, and with the thought of something about shaving cream in his mind, he left the room. I sighed when he left.

'_That maybe true… I just don't want you hurt… Naruto.'_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_DONE!!_

**That was quick.**

_Well, yeah, but I don't have many weights holding me down anymore! The only thing I have to worry about right now is a test that I already know most of the answers to!_

-evil mark on forehead- Taru!!

_What?_

Why do I see a history of GaaNaru stories on your internet!?

_Umm… I got bored?? –nervous laugh-_

REMOVE THEM OR THE DUCK GETS IT.

_NUU!! I'll do anything!! Just don't hurt the ducky!!_

Teme, leave the duck alone.

…are you saying you LIKE being paired with that rabid freak of a werewolf!?

I don't mind it. he IS almost exactly like me history wise.

…so you like him more then me. Alright, I see how it is –leaves room-

-sigh- TEME!! –runs after Sasuke-

… **you looked them up just to piss him off, didn't you?**

_Yup. –keeps typing- Review, people!! Things are going to start to heat up from here on out, so… expect a suspense raising moment, and a cliffy rightafter next chapter! Fair warning!_

_Flames will be given to Kyuubi, un, 'cause my cousin refuses to read them. Constructive criticism is ok, but nothing too mean, un!_

_Next time: Iruka learns the truth, and Naruto visits the library and confronts Sasuke with his true desires!_

**OOO!! This should be juicy!!**

_Perverted fox…_

Sasuke-kun!!

I'm not talking to you.

_My mind is hectic… SAY THE END, DEIDARA!!_

…

_CHUU-WAI!_


	17. Chapter 15: Script 1

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

New Disclaimer: Lawyers leave now, as much as I **HATE** admitting it, I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Any of the girls, guys, or the gender confused kawaii Deidara. –sigh-

_I am not gender confused, un!!_

_You're also not a red head. Thank kami._

_But Danna is a red head, and you say he's smexy, un!_

_Exactly. Your kawaii. He's smexy. Big difference there._

-in background- but NARUTO!!

No buts, Sasuke!! I WILL _**NOT**_ do it with the cake!!

_SASUKE!! PUT THAT CAKE DOWN!! –runs into other room-_

**-sigh- why must I stay here with these wannabe kids while 'Tachi-kun is out having fun?**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Dreamergirl667**

**Akira-Sama**

**Maryana1029**

**Naruta13**

**Evil-Baka-Seme-Sama**

–_holds up cake- I REFUSE to let you destroy this cake!!_

What's so important about a cake, anyway??

_It's for the rebirth of the Year-Of-The-Cat fanclub!! I still have to put the rest of the icing on it!_

The what fanclub?

_It's for Kyo from Fruits Basket!_

Ooohhh… you mean the one in that other story that you've-

_-covers mouth- we won't go on about that._

_Nene, only 131 people to kill…_

_WHAT!?_

_That's what it says, un…_

_I suppose that's what I get for only posting a couple of weeks ago…_

_Anyway, it has called to my attention that the end of this fic would be better if we ended it with a BANG! (A.K.A I felt bad about Deidara not being in the story, so the ending goes to him.) So, I need suggestions. __**Anything**__ goes, a fireworks show, a battle royal, a swimming contest… or, maybe if you ask REALLY nicely (and I get enough votes on it), -big breath- I might write a Lemon. Soo… VOTE!!XD_

Taru?

_What?_

Start the story before I make Kyuubi bite your head off. –huge blush-

_Oh… right… Onto the story!!XD_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

"Soo… why did you bring me to the old mansion again?" A brunette no older then 30 asked. Kakashi pulled out something that looked like a large key which confused the younger man even more.

"Do you… actually own this place??" He asked the other, shocked that anyone could actually live here.

"Yes. I live here with my two adopted kids. One is Sasuke, the other is Konahamaru. But then, you already knew that." Kakashi told Iruka as the gate swung open. The teacher started to get nervous as they walked into the more then spooky front yard.

"You… don't like gardening, do you?" The brunette said, looking at the right side of the lawn. It looked like something you would find in a horror film.

"No, it's not that I don't like gardening, it's that Sasuke gets mad when I plant flowers.It reminds him of his first girlfriend… She owned a flower shop." Kakashi said, sitting down on the porch.

"…Ino?" The brunette asked. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't know her." _'Since it was Ino's GREAT great great grandmother…'_

"Oh… so then, where did you live before you moved here?" Iruka asked, curiosity dripping off his tongue.

"…We've always lived here. This is legally Sasuke's house, though. After… his parents died, I moved in with Konahamaru to take care of him. His brother... ahem… never really cared much for him, even though he is old enough to be guardian."

"That's terrible! You should get a court order, or som-"

"It's not that simple…" Kakashi stood up and walked into the house. "Let me explain it… inside."

The two of them walked inside the huge house, one looking around with the same bored expression he had in the first place, one with his jaw on the floor.

"Sasuke… owns this place!? It's huge!" The brunette looked around, the red carpeted floor going well with the dimly lit room.

"His parents were rich." The other said, starting up the stairs. Iruka followed, holding onto the rail as to not fall from shock.

"My Room is on the top floor…" Kakashi said, finally going up the next flight of stairs as Iruka tried to wander down the hallway. "This floor is for Sasuke only. The next floor Is for Konahamaru."

"Oh… why do you have your own floors?" He asked, cuious.

"We wanted our on privacy. Sasuke's family was pretty big, and the last place Konahamaru and I lived was pretty small. We made this arrangement a long time ago. Never really had to change either, except for very recently." Kaiashi told him. The two finally made it to the top floor, and they went into the first room that was in their vison. Kakashi opened it with a key (needing one to make sure Konahamaru didn't go through all of his private stuff) and they came upon a fairly nice… book and DVD filled room. Iruka was in shock. Most of these books and video's were either Medical history or Icha Icha paradise.

"Ne… sorry about the mess, I really don't have any room for them… all of my other rooms are full, these are just the books I keep in here. All are my favorite."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Iruka said; a dull expression on his face as he picked up the first book on top of a stack with only two fingers. He trough it down, and with a whining Kakashi behind him, sat on the bed waiting for the fellow sensei's explanation.

Kakashi sat down, obviously gotten over the book throwing and was sitting on the bed in deep thought. Iruka waited patiently, his gaze to the ground as to not catch a glimpse of the perverted covers. He honestly couldn't believe that one of his good friends would write one of these, let alone a whole series of them!

That aside, Kakashi Got up and took a specific book off of his nightstand. It was an old book, that was for sure, but there was also something there… something eerie. Iruka looked at the book. It was brown with a huge silver cross on the cover. The letters were faded, but he could still read it… that is, he COULD… if it wasn't in latin.

"Why are you showing me a book in a dead language?" The brunette asked, hesitant about actually having the book in his hands. Though he had no clue why…

"Same reason that you told me you're allergic to shaving crème. I trust you… with my secret…" The elder was really starting to freak Iruka out. What secret could be worse than reading idiotic perverted books!?

"… A very long time ago, there was a fight between Sasuke and his brother. It caused Sasuke to basically go mad, and he nearly killed his best friend over it. Even if He did love him… Killing his brother came first." Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasuke wanted to kill his own Brother!? And then someone he loved!?

"In the end, His brother got the best of both of them, and he… killed both of them. In two ways. Itachi Uchiha… Killed Naruto's past life and turned Sasuke into a vampire."

…by this time, I'm sure that Iruka's jaw had broken through the floor and landed on the first floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Naruto's a reincarnation!? Sasuke's a vampire!? What's next!?

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

After a night of thinking, I decided to visit the library to see what I could find out about vampires. Hopefully they have an accurate book…

"Hey Naruto! Where you headed?" I heard someone call from behind me. I gulped. The last thing Kiba needs to find out is that Sasuke is a creature of the night!

"Oh… I just wanted to visit the library…" …please let him buy it!!

Kiba snorted. "You? Visit the library? You must be coming down with something." Kiba walked over to me and felt my forehead. I smacked his hand and started down the street.

"I see! You are sick!! C'mon, let's get to Shikamaru's!" Kiba turned and walked the other way while I tiptoed into a nearby alley. When he was out of sight, I once again made my way to the library, In hopes that I wouldn't run into anyone else.

"Hey. Do you know where Kiba went off to?" …speak of the devil…

"He went to your house. I'm just going to the library." I told him, sweatdrops all over my face. He started to look concerned.

"Naruto… are you feeling ok? You never go to the library…" Shikamaru did the same thing Kiba did… "You don't feel too warm…"

"I'm ok, Shikamaru, really! I just… have to go check something out, that's all." I told him, hoping he would get off my back. After a few moments, he just shrugged and ran off in the same direction Kiba did. I sighed and walked the rest of the way to the library, which was only a few feet away now.

I walked into the library and found my way to the one place I knew vampires would be: Fiction. I picked up all the books on the shelf that were either history or biography of them, and took a seat in one of the beanbag chairs.

"Let's see… Nope, they can go out in the sun… after a certain period of time." I told myself, putting down a small blue book. The next book was a little thicker, and green at that.

"badum badum… Can go out into the light after… but can't stay around crosses and other religious material… ugh, not this one…" I put the green book down. After several other books, I picked up a very old, brown book. The last book in the pile. I gulped. This was my last chance to find out what I needed to. I went through the book, until one of the titles caught my eye…

_**Human to Vamp, lesson 1**_

I sighed in relief. This was the only book that had the same information that Sasuke had told me about. In fact… it's like he wrote it…

'_Who wrote this?' _I thought. The cover didn't have anything written on it. At least, nothing I could read. It was either really bad French, or Latin. Did someone translate the whole book?

"Whatever!! I have some reading to do!!" I thought, checking out the book and heading back home.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_**Human to Vamp, lesson 1/script 1**_

_Only one Batchi (Pick, Chosen) can become a vampire by another, and only if the Danna (Master) is ready to make full commitment to the Batchi._

_First, the Danna must go through the act of courting the Batchi. This could take anywhere from a month to several years, Depending on the Danna's taste._

_While in the process of courting, The Danna may test the Batchi in physical or mental challenges. If they meet their Danna's expectations, they will easily be chosen. If, however, they fail to meet the criteria, The Danna must make a choice to move on to a different Batchi, or accept the fault. Option 1is the choice most made._

_After the certain set amount of time, the Danna makes his decision, and the next step is ready to be revieled._

I read the script until I had it memorized, then closed the book and hid it under my bed. It was nearly three in the morning before I decided to fall asleep. But then, how could I? I wanted to read on, but I also wanted to know and not have to read it over. AGAIN.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it. As usual, Kiba and Shika were standing outside the door. Only this time, their normal happy faces weren't plastered on.

"We need to talk."

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_-lying in corner of woe-_

What's the matter, Taru? You look like you just saw a ghost…

Hn, she's just upset because of her mom.

What happened to her mom?

**She's in the old dirt nap, you moron!**

Ooohhh……

No kidding, dobe.

_-sigh- I'll live… I don't have much of a choice anyway… I have to finish this story!!_

That's the spirit!!

Hn.

_-starts crying- poor Taru No Sakka…_

_-lifts head- sakka??_

_Hai Hai!! It means Novelist!!_

_-sweatdrop- uh huh… you know, Everyone has told me to become a writer this week… a real one, not just on FF…_

OOO!! I think you'd make a good writer!!

Hn. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

TEME!! What do you know!?

A lot more then you do. I'm older then you remember?? –smirks-

GRR…

_SOO… Flames will be given to Kyuubi, since I refuse to read them. Constructive criticism is nice, but nothing too harsh, ne? _

**Why do I have to have the flamers all the time??**

_Because you're evil._

…_**Well put…**_

_Haha! Next time: Naruto reads the next two scripts, Sasuke finds out, and we find out Iruka's reaction!!_

What about the others??

_Hmm… Probably next to last chapter we'll find out their plan…_

WHAT!?

…

_CHUU-WAI! –Naruto ranting in the background-_


	18. Chapter 16: The Promise

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: See Chapter 15

_-typing like a maniac-_

…Taru?

_What is it?_

…why is there a copy of Twilight on your couch?

_-freezes- …huh??_

Hn. Dobe has a point. Where did it come from?

_0.0… Wal mart…_

So, basically your reviewers made you really curious about what the heck Twilight was, So after you found out your cousin had it, You borrowed it. after about 3 pages in, you went and bought the book at Wal mart, right?

… _-nods slowly- pretty much…_

So is that why you can never sleep at night? You read that book?

_-sweatdrop- h-hai…_

and now you know how much of an honor it is to have this fic compared to twilight.

_Of course! It's a really good book!!XD_

**What is?**

Twilight.

**Boring.**

_Oh, do the reviews you vampire hating fluffy!!_

**It's KYUUBI. KYUUBI!! Why can't anyone get that…**

**The Reviewers are:**

**DaFeather **_(THANK KUU SIS!!XD)_

**Dreamergirl667**

**Naruta13**

**Xharuka**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Harmony909**

**Xxyaoiluvverxx**

**Evil-Baka-Seme-Sama **_(seriously, you're a story saver!!)_

**Allyon Everstone**

_And they both get to kill… 204 people un…_

_Wow…_

It's not a very big number…

_Shut it…_

Start the show before I kick your butt, Taru. And leave Naru-chan alone!

_(he sounds like a baby…) ok, ok…_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_Just then, the doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it. As usual, Kiba and Shika were standing outside the door. Only this time, their normal happy faces weren't plastered on._

"_We need to talk."_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

"huh? What's up, you guys?" I asked, not sure of how to react to their faces. Kiba just shook his head, and they dragged me back into my place.

"Last night I went to the library to help put away the boks… and to check out a book that has had my intrest for some time." He told me. I just shrugged. No idea what he's talking abo-

"It was a book on vampires and their regular actions." …I gulped. Did Shikamaru know I have the book!?

"…what shika's trying to say is… we think that your potential boyfriend… is not who we think he is."

"…What?" I stared at them blankly, hoping that they were joking. Judging by their faces, though, that wasn't the case. So, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I laughed like a maniac.

"You honestly think that Sasuke might be… HAHAHAHA!!" they obviously couldn't tell I was faking it, but their faces were still as serious as ever.

"It isn't a joke. Naruto, vampires ACT and DO the same things as Sasuke does. We think… he wants to turn you into one, too."

"I think you both have finally lost it." I was starting to get pissed. Even if Sasuke wanted to change me into a vampire, I would gladly submit. It would mean I could stay with him forever…

"Naruto, we're serious!! What if he-"

"NO!! You're both talking nonsense! Why the heck would Sasuke be a vampire? More importantly, why would he hide it from me if he was?"

"We don't know, Naruto! But… we just don't want you getting hurt…" I sat there, staring at the ground as I shook like mad from anger. If they didn't want to get hit, they'd better leave; NOW.

"…You know what, believe what you want. But I don't think… Sasuke would EVER hurt me…" Tears started swelling in my eyes, I couldn't hold back the anger any longer.

I didn't even bother with telling my so-called 'friends' to leave. I just basically ran out of my own house and walked over to the only place I could think of at the time.

The Uchiha Mansion.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

Kakashi sat there, waiting for something to be said by the brunette, and was a little worried and ticked that all he got was silence. He had almost wondered if the other went into total body shock, until his fingers started twitching.

The next thing said however, surprised the silverette completely. "T-this mean you're a vampire to, right?" The brunette eased up a bit. "Why didn't you just tell me before?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He really had no idea what to say to that. "I… I guess I was just afraid that you wouldn't believe me… or just flat out hate me. For you see… I haven't finished the story."

"Well then, finish what you started." Iruka stated, lying back on the headboard. Kakashi sighed.

"When Naruto was destroyed, a person very dear to me was killed in the process… he was Naruto's caretaker, summoned by the hokage. When the battle ensued, the person got in between Itachi and Naruto, and…" Kakashi tried his hardest to keep the images out of his head, knowing full well they could make him break down.

After a moment of pausing, he continued his explanation. "…He was killed. Stab to the heart. And well… after the battle with Itachi, I brought a disheveled and tired vampire Uchiha back here. And well… with a deal and some hunting later, here I am… waiting for that person who is now… lounging on my bed." Iruka shot up in understanding, it hit him like a ton of bricks what the other was trying to say.

"So… the person who was killed protecting Naruto… was me?" Kakashi could only nod as old memories were finally let out, and emotions spilled through. Iruka got up from his spot and hugged the other, for support if nothing else.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

I laid in my bed, listening to Kakashi's silent cries and feeling Naruto near the Uchiha compound, a worrying aura surrounding him. All the tense air started giving me a head ache. And to top it off, my stomach felt like a big chunk was taken out of it.

Finally, after much debating, I leaped off my bed and headed down the spiral staircase. I may have wanted to stay in bed in order to be ready when the blonde came to the door, but I wasn't ready to face him when I could easily eat anything I see. I headed into the kitchen, and poured a glass of the green bottle, which was blood not wine. Ah, how I hated drinking human blood Kakashi brings home, but at this point I don't have a choice…

Just as I finished the glass, the blonde came rushing through the front door, not bothering to knock. I just sighed, knowing that something really horrible must've happened for him to be that desperate to find me. Thinking it best not to interrupt the elder's on the third floor, I headed back to my room, knowing full well he would check there first.

As I had thought, Naruto was sprawled out on my bed, crying harder then I had seen anyone do in a long time. Raising an eyebrow, I walked to the foot of the bed.

"Dobe, is there any reason why your sprawled out on my bed _'very sexily, if I say so myself' _and crying like the worlds coming to an end?" I asked him. He just sighed into the pillow, and up. He REALLY looked like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Sasuke… Kiba and Shika came over to my place this morning…" He stopped there, but not before I heard something else…

'_th-they know… they know Sasuke's a vampire..' _Naruto plopped back on the pillows and started crying again. I sighed and decided to talk to him about it.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

I was so scared about what Kiba and Shikamaru were going to do to Sasuke… My whole body was shaking. And it didn't help that Sasuke could hear my thoughts, because I knew that he would ask me about it…

"Naruto… how did they find out?" And let the trivia begin…

"I-I dunno! They just came over, told me about a book they found in the library, and said that you were… that you were going to hurt me…" I cried some more. There was no way in HELL I would tell Sasuke that I have the book they were looking at, and not only that, but that I WANTED to become a vampire…

"…Naruto, you know I would never hurt you…" He came over to me, picked me up and into his lap. I felt a little better, but the tears didn't completely stop.

"I know… I just got so angry at them for even thinking that! So… I left and came over here…" By this point, I had stopped crying completely. All of my attention was on Sasuke, simply because even though he was stone cold, it felt so warm to me…

…That is, until he said something really unexpected…

"…Naruto, did you check out the book they had looked at?" I gulped. How on earth was I supposed to lie to someone that could read my thoughts!?

So, what did I do? Only thing I could of course…

"H-hai…" I just sat there, still as a statue. It was like time stood still. But, despite what I had said, Sasuke didn't stop cradling me...

"And could you read it?"

"Hai."

"Naruto, I think your friends have been lying to you. The only book that you could've read the truth about is in vampire language. Only those who have had a long-term relationship with a vampire, or in rare occasions, a werewolf, can read the book. In fact, you can only read it because I knew you in your past life, even before I was a vampire…"

…I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My friends were…?

"Naruto… I know what's in that book. You checked it out because you want to become a vampire fully prepared… you were scared that you had done something wrong because I had rejected you, right?"

I couldn't look at Sasuke anymore. I just looked at our feet and nodded. He could see right through my subconscious now.

I had expected Sasuke to leave the room… but instead all he did was move over to the window, in thought.

"Naruto… tomorrow at 11 P.M., come over to my house. Tomorrow will be the first and only blue moon in nearly a century. Then, I will…" Without another thought, He glided over to me and whispered something into my ear. My eyes went as wide as softballs.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_Christ on a bike!! It's finally done!! –faints-_

**Took you long enough.**

_Shut up, Fluffy._

**IT'S KYUUBI!!**

-Sweatdrop-

_-sigh- whatever. Anyways onto the usual!!XD_

_Flames will be given to Kyuubi, and flamers will be given to Akii-chama (Evil-baka-seme-sama) simply because, I cannot deal with them myself right now. Constructive criticism is ok, but nothing too harsh, ne?_

-Waiting patently- …

…

…Aren't you supposed to be saying what happens next?

_Not in this one!XD The only one allowed to know what happenes next is Akii-chama, since she said she will help me with the next chapter!_

Aww! But Taru!!

_Nope! I'm not giving in! but I will say this, though, this story is going to be longer then I anticipated simply because I don't want it to end!!XP_

**Oh great…**

_-Hits Kyuubi with a frying pan-_

_**-watches kyuubi fly-**_

…

_CHUU-WAI!_


	19. Chapter 17: Script 2 Transformation

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: See Chapter 15

_-In corner of woe crying-_

What's you're problem?

_-sigh- why do all the sweet guys have to be either gay or taken?_

o.0

…**the hell did that come from?**

_Well you see… I met this guy not that long ago, but he's already taken. Plus he's like 5 years older then me. And before you go thinking anything –cough- Kyuubi –cough- he's one of my cousin's friends._

Which cousin? The bitchy one or…

_The other one._

Oi…

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

_What are you going to do about it, un?_

_Nothing. It's not likely I'll ever see him again anyway. Kyuubi, do the reviews!!_

**Why me!?**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Evil-Baka-Seme-Sama**

**Dreamergirl667**

**Allyon Everstone**

**Naruta13**

_-twitch-_

**That's what it said.**

_WHERE IS EVERYONE!?_

Ano… Taru… It IS summer vacation…

_SO!?_

Maybe they all have stuff to do…?

…_ugh, how many people have to be killed?_

…_80, un…_

_GRRR……_

**Nothing you can do about it, Taru.**

…_I guess not… but… THANK KUU ALL WHO DID REVIEW!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!_

_Now. ONTO THE STORY!!_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

After sitting in the room for about a half an hour, Kakashi came to his senses, and Iruka went into deep thought.

'_How on earth could I have lived nearly 200 years ago… and what's more, how could've kakashi become a vampire in the first place. This can't be some joke, no one cries that much over a prank…' _Needless to say, the poor brunette was confused.

"So it's started." Kakashi said, jerking Iruka out of his thoughts. He turned towards the masked man, and waited patiently for what he had to say.

"Sasuke has made his vow to Naruto… I should've expected as much. If you must know now, Iruka, that means that Naruto will be human today, vampire tomorrow." The masked man turned towards the drawer, and pulled out what seemed to be an old scroll.

"_As the moon turns to red, innocent blood will be spilt, never to walk among the mortal again. A half breed, not of man nor beast, shall awaken and take their place next to the prince of the night. _…Sounds cheesy, doesn't it? Like something a thirteen year old fangirl would come up with, ne? (1)" Iruka turned and gave the other a weird look.

"Though, none the less, it is true. Since Naruto is still infused with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he will be half Vampire, Half demon. Same goes for Sasuke, who for now is only a half vampire. When their blood is united, they will become the absolute rulers of the night. Sounds promising." The brunette went wide eyed at this new found information. He went over to the other and looked at the scroll. It had every word Kakashi had spoke.

"You know, only certain people can read a vampires language. You've been hanging around me a little too often, Dolphin-Chan!" Kakashi teased. The brunette just glared.

"I think you have it backwards." He said, setting the scroll back on the table.

"You won't be able to see him again…" Kakashi urged on. He knew for a fact after he was turned there would be a commotion, Naruto found 'dead'. Which meant no one would be able to see the blonde, unless turned into a person of night themselves.

"Well, I just want him to be happy. Besides, what have you been trying to do for the past few months? Why would you be telling me this… if you didn't care…"

An awkward silence passed by the two before the masked man did something very unexpected.

He turned Iruka around and pulled down his three masks, showing his never before seen face. Iruka's eyes widened. He was beautiful.

"Don't ever think that I don't care about you." Kakashi kissed the brunettes forhead before leaning in for his prize…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

"A-ano… Kiba kun, vampires aren't all that bad…" Here we find ourselves in the Hyuuga mansion, a certain stuttering girl talking to her fiancé and best friend.

"Hinata, I wouldn't care if Sasuke was a werewolf too, Naruto's past is too fragile. If he's hurt again because of a stuck up ass, he will brake, and the Uchiha will pay." Kiba called back. Shikamaru and Kiba were in fact not of the human world. Hinata had turned Kiba into a werewolf before the bet had started. And Shikamaru wound up as one thanks to Gaara's sister.

"He's got a point. You don't know much about what happened to Naruto before he moved out on his own. If he's heartbroken, he could easily turn troublesome." Shikamaru called from the bed. Hinata sunk her head. She only wanted Naruto happy…

"I say we take it a step at a time though, Kiba. If we rush in, we could be fighting an unneeded battle."

Kiba couldn't say anything to this. He just slumped to the floor, Akamaru instantly jumping into his lap.

"I-it's not that bad…" Hinata mumbled, trying to cheer the boys up.

"Yes it is. It's worse then bad. I shouldn't of made up the bet in the first place, or… at least should've stopped it when I had the chance…" Kiba blamed himself. The only sound in the room after that was the occasional 'troublesome'.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

'_What the hell possessed me to turn that blonde dobe into a vampire?' _ I thought as the blue moon rose. Only three hours until the ritual.

'_I must be the biggest idiot in the world of the night. Naruto won't last two seconds against the threats here…'_ I sighed and laid myself on the bed. Naruto was on his way over.

'_I guess I have no choice. I promised him eternal life, and vampires don't go back on their word… But my brother…' _ I could feel the once dormant sharingan light up again in my eyes. I hadn't used it since the fight over two hundred years ago…

'_Naruto… I hope you know what sacrifices I'm making for you…'_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

So many things were running through my head as I walked to Sasuke's house. Why did he agree so easily? When did he become so carefree of such big decisions? How will things be after I change? Would ramen still taste good as a vampire?

But most important… Would it really make Sasuke happy? Would I be happy?

'_ahh! Why could Vampires have fortune telling powers!? I'd make things a lot easier!!'_ I thought, turning onto Sasuke's street. I checked my watch, It was 10:40.

'_twenty minutes…'_

"Naruto." I jumped six feet, turning around in the process to see… Dog breath!?

"Kiba! What are you doing here!?' I asked, still catching my breath. His face didn't change.

"If you turn into a vampire, we'll be forced enemies. I hope you realize that." I stood confused until it finally clicked. It was a warning.

I looked to the pavement. "Sasuke was right. You WERE keeping a secret from me the whole time." I looked up, dry tears rolling down my face. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Kiba just turned to walk the other way. "Does it matter what I am? I don't want you hurt, Naruto. It's up to you what happens in the future. But…" He turned back, his usual grin on his face. "You're still my friend, enemies or not. Got it?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Kiba, for worrying."

"No problem. Now go get you're ritual thingy done, it's nearly eleven. I'll meet you at the ramen shop in the morning!" Kiba ran off, and I found myself in front of the mansion.

'_Kiba, you may be the weirdest person I know… but you're still my best friend.'_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_Hmm…_

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

_Figuring out if I should continue or not…_

JUST GO FOR IT!!

_But I promised-_

If you don't finish this chapter by the end of the day, I'll personally make sure you can't move for the next month.

_ok ok!! I'm working on it!!_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

_**Human to Vamp, lesson 1/script 2**_

_After the courting process is completed and the Batchi is approved, The Danna must choose a set age to turn the Batchi. Normally if it is a young, the set age is eighteen or the age the Danna was turned._

_The blue moon after their eighteen summers is the set date of the ritual._

_The night of the blue moon when it reaches it's peak, both the Batchi and Danna glow a deep crimson. The Danna must then throw away any regrets he may have, or the Batchi will be impure of heart._

_The Danna then takes the Batchi and bites into their neck vain and drains the blood while inserting the fang venom. The Batchi then drains the blood of the Danna through their wrist. The blood will mix, causing both Danna and Batchi to become full blooded vampires._

Naruto entered through the front door and ran up the stairs. Ten to eleven.

It was an understatement to say the blonde was nervous. His body was uncontrollably shaking, The tension in his stomach was growing rapidly.

Only a few doors away, a raven was feeling the same way, watching as the Moon grew closer to its peak. Only a few minutes to go.

Sasuke had found the outfit he wore the day he told the blonde how he felt two hundred years ago. He was wearing his ANBU clothes, an ancient _yakuta_ with the Uchiha symbol adorning his shoulders.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto called, trying not to sound nervous.

"Come in, Naruto." The raven called. He smirked when He saw what the blonde was wearing.

_**SMALL FLASHBACK!!**_

"_Ne… Kakashi sensei… It looks like it would be a little big on me." Naruto told his teacher who was perching on his window sill._

"_Trust me, it will fit just fine. It would make Sasuke really happy if you wore it…" He told his pupil, a smirk on his face hidden by the mask. Naruto thought for a minute, then headed into the bathroom to change into the outfit…_

_A few minutes later, the blonde walked out in black undergarments, An orange and red _yakuta _fit for a king covering most of the black. A hat with the kanji 'HOKAGE' was perched on his head._

"_Sensei, they shrunk!!" Naruto screamed_

"_They're supposed to. The black outfit is and ANBU outfit, made to fit anyone who puts them on. However, those were custom made for you. Only you would be able to put it-"_

"_OH NO!! IT'S TEN!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" Naruto said, running out the door in his new outfit._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Kakashi gave you those clothes." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded, Just staring at Sasuke.

"He said… it would make you happy if I wore them…" Sasuke Smiled and gestured Naruto over to him. The blonde grinned and jumped into the open arms and onto the large window seat.

"You know how this will work, right?" The raven asked. Naruto nodded and leaned his head back on Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke… Do you have any regrets? Are you sure it's me and not my past life you want this for?" Naruto looked up, seriousness all around his face.

"Naruto, I made up my mind a long time ago. You're not him… You're more." Sasuke Put his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. They then started glowing a reddish black color.

"It's now or never…"

Sasuke moved his head to Naruto's throat, no hesitation evident. This was it, the moment they've been waiting for.

Eternity.

Naruto didn't feel in the least bit scared. He was at peace, knowing he would be with Sasuke until the end of time. He was happy, he finally felt loved.

Sasuke took a minute to savor the moment before sinking his teeth into the blonde. He knew it hurt no matter how hard he tried to control himself. But Naruto's sweet blood tasted so _good._

Naruto willed away the pain and focused on the pleasure building in his system. He could feel his blood leaving him, replaced by an urge to taste Sasuke's blood. His needs were answered when a wrist was placed in front of his lips.

He greedily bit down on the pale flesh, feeling a liquid fill his mouth. He could honestly say it tasted good, but it wasn't as good as ramen.

They both continued their transformation, feeling as their fangs became sharper and will to stay together stronger. Finally, their hearts were beating in sync and their blood was eatchothers.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke. It didn't matter how much of the red substance was covering his face. His eyes stayed as pure as the day he was born.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and lapped up the excess blood on his wrist.

'_Are you ready to stay with me forever?'_

'_I was ready the day I met you.'_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_FINI!!_

YAY!!XD I'm a vampire!!

-is smirking like an idiot-

_Ah yes, but don't think that this is happily ever after._

Crap.

_Nope, there are more chapters on their way, and I still have a sequal after this!XD now,once again, I need you reviewers to VOTE._

**Oh god. What do they need to vote on now?**

_MPREG IN THE SEQUAL!!_

0.0

WHAT!?

_Anywho, Flames will be given to Kyuubi, and flamers Akii-Chama 'cause I'm busy and can't handle them. Constructive criticism is good, but nothing too harsh, ne?_

_Next time: Naruto confronts Sakura, Sasuke is WAY overprotective, and what happened to our two favorite teachers?_

0.0

Oi vey…

…

Chuu-wai… –in bg- I said heirs, not mini Naruto's…


	20. Chapter 18: Effects of transformation

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

New Disclaimer: I'm still laughing over the thought that you think I own Naruto!!

_You know, these kinds of reviews are the kind that really piss me off._

**What do you mean?**

_Well, I was reading one of my favorite stories –the prep and the skater-, and then saw the A/N saying the author might not continue the story. Then I read what the person said… -grits teeth-_

**Why would it matter so much to you?**

_It insulted not just the writer, but everyone reading, too._

What did they say?

_Be warned, this is an M rated set of comments. –that's why I'm keeping the stars in-_

_**this story is absolutely ridiculous!! I skimmed through this story a little not knowing i would be SCARRED FOR LIFE! how can you write like this?! the plot's not even worth talking about... and the fact that you have CHILDREN around some (in a later chapter) tells me where your morals and common sense are. and the most disgraceful thing... guys even THINKING they can get pregnant?! COME ON! we all know it's called fan fiction but this is too much! THERE IS JUST ABSOLUTELY NO WAY A GUY CAN HAVE A BABY, NO MATTER HOW FICTITOUS YOUR STORY IS! and then you try to make up some stupid like "its something that runs in my family like a gene and some of the boys in my family can get it and some can't and well I have it" when there is no gene for that. just because it's fiction doesn't mean you have to go off the wall ridiculous! and you don't know you're pregnant until you've either missed a period or had a test... you don't just start throwing up and say "oh look at that, i'm pregnant"! and not all women throw up when pregnant. AND the BIGGEST thing wrong with this story is uh... HOMOSEXUALITY?! and you call yourself catholic?! it's in the bible, but i don't feel like getting in to that right now. (and before any of you dumb -- call me a homophobe, i am not, i just have enough common sense to know right from wrong) anyways, this is one of the worst fan fictions of all time, as are any stories with "male pregnancy". if you honestly think this story has any potential, just because some homos and other stupid -- who are for this story say it's a good story, you honestly need help. just save yourself some time and embarrassment and take this story off of.**_

**0.0**

_Yeah. And that's just the beginning. Though, I do find it funny that the person said she wasn't a homophobe after CLEARLY stating that the biggest thing wrong with the story was homosexuality._

_**Isn't this supposed to be fanFICTION, Taru?**_

_Yeah it is. Which is why it pissed me off more after the second and third comments._

_**not all stories r bad (some r talented except for the whole gay part), just the outrageously ridiculous ones with terrible plots. this is one of them. sorry if the name isnt correct. can't wait to read all of your comments! u nasty little you! i could pinch all of your cheeks til the skin comes right of, then bash the rest of your skull with sledge hammers, then dismember ur bodies with a rusty knife startin with the smallest apendages,  
then package the pieces and ship them off to all of your family members! isn't that grand? but this will only happen after i've stuffed down your throats,  
since that's all that comes out anyway. anyway, cant wait to hear from all of my fans soon! :P**_

**-starts growling-**

_Kyuubi, we must let Paupu Fruits Rox handle this whatever way she wants to. If she wants you to bite off the head of whatever-the-hell-their-name-was, go right ahead._

_But Taru… the person insulted you, too, un…_

_I know. And I'm not done, either._

_**yall r a bunch of --. i bet u all r faggots and lesbots and if not ur just crazy. cant believe ud get that --y over a little comment it wasn't dat deep. yeah i wrote it and i don't regret A WORD. id do it again to another stupid story if i could remember wat i said. it was me. r u gonna send a bunch of homos after me now?! wow. this is too funny. i should copy and paste all of your comments on Word so i can laugh at them later. never got under this many peoples skin. and just because i'm not for all of that gay doesnt mean im homophobic, i just hav a lot more morals than the rest of u apparently. almost makes me get a big head, seeing how above all of u i am.  
anyway... ALL U FRUITS, FAGGOTS, GAYWADS, HOMOS, LESBOTS, AND CRAZY MUTHAAS NEED TO SHUT UR DUMB FACES THE UP. I CAN'T BELIEVE U PPL R SO MAD! THE WHOLE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW HOW RETARDED U ALL R! ALL OF U SUCK A , EAT A , YA MAMA,(since that seems to be wat ur good at) AND BURN IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY(cuz that's where all monkey dog -- suckin horse -- -- belong)! AND ILL LAUGH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PS: its good to know u ppl care about me so much that u wud waste time and energy talking about me...sniff sniff...i feel so loved! cant wait to see the rise i get out of u from this one...this is too good to be true. I LOVE IT! so all yall can suck it!**_

…_**Taru.**_

_I know. I had to show this to everyone for a reason. That person has NO RIGHT to say all of that stuff. She/he was making fun of EVERYONE who likes Yaoi, Mpreg, Whatever! And that also means me and my reviewers! That person can jump off a cliff for all I care. I AM catholic, always have been always will be. To me, it doesn't matter who you are. Love is love. Gender, Color, Race, none of that should matter._

_And as for Mpreg, this is FANFICTION. For all we know, in a story there could be a monkey flying a purple taxi with bob the telephone, Joe the backpack, and Bill in the backseat!!_

…Ne, Taru…

_WHAT!!_

…You need to start the story…

…_eh? –looks at the computer screen- oh, right! –sweatdrop-_

**-Sigh- You are such a hassle sometimes, Taru…**

**The Reviewers are:**

**Dreamergirl667**

**Allyon Everstone**

**Darkgreenprietess**

**Jadej.j**

**Naruta13**

**Saghira**

**Skyinthenightslove**

**DarkRavie**

_**And you get to kill 124 people.**_

_YAY!!XD_

_You feeling alright, un?_

_Never better. I just can't stand dumbasses like this person. Had to deal with two of them this week. –nods-_

_LET'S START THE STORY!!_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

I woke up in the morning to find Sasuke lying right next to me. We were in the same spot on the window sill that we were last night, only it didn't seem quite as uncomfterble as I thought it would be. Then memories of last night flooded my mind.

"Morning sleepyhead."

I leaped off the sleeping body next to me and landed on the ceiling. That was not expected.

"What? Am I not allowed to tell you good morning?"

"TEME!! YOU SCARED ME!!"

"Sorry, love."

At that I probably tuned as red as the flames on my clothes. Who gave him permission to give me pet names!?

"I didn't think you would mind that much."

"Stop reading my mind!!"

"Why? You can read mine now. So isn't that even?"

I growled and headed towards the closet. I pulled out a more comfterble outfit for school (If I went to school in clothes that were made of tight rubber…) and headed towards the shower. I read the clock. 4 in the morning.

"Woah! Since when do I get up early!?"

"Dobe. You forget, vampires don't have to sleep. Our bodies completely regenerate when we eat. Didn't you read about this?"

"umm no… not yet." I sweatdropped and turned towards the mirror… I was definitely not myself.

The scars on my cheeks had gotten deeper. My hair was positioned in a way that made it look gelled in place, sort of like Sasuke's (only much less of the ducks butt look) the biggest change had to be that my eyes kept flashing a deep crimson color, like I was having a conflict within myself.

"Why do my eyes keep turning red?"

"It's customary for new vampires. That's why I bought contacts for you."

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"Most of the time."

I sighed and took the small case from his hands. As much as the swirling colors looked cool, I don't think my teachers would like it. Speaking of which…

'_What about Sakura?'_

"Sakura doesn't matter anymore. You are mine, and no one else's." He sighed and took me in his arms.

"Go get ready for class. I got a little carried away last night…" He told me, taking some of my now orange locks in his hand. I smiled and headed towards the shower again. Today was definitely going to be interesting.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

Iruka woke up, stunned by the blood stains on the sheets. He didn't know exactly what to do, especially after he remembered last nights happenings…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kakashi pulled away from their little escapade. Iruka was speechless, the moonlight shining like there was no tomorrow. Now was the time…_

"_Iruka… If you want to stay here with me- with Naruto… you have to say something now." He honestly didn't know what to say. He could easily stay with Naruto… but was he really up to spending eternity with a closet hentai?_

_Yes. Yes he was._

_Kakashi watched as the two of them grew an ice blue aura around eachother. He knew that Iruka had accepted his fate, and would for all of time._

_The masked man pulled the brunette close for the kill…_

_And the world was black._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Iruka kept staring at the blood droplets, wondering to himself if it really was HIS blood. But the proof was indeed in the form of two little scabbed bruises on his neck. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Kakashi woke up some time before Iruka did, and headed towards the bed… while clad in a towel. The new vampire blushed and looked away while the other just smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"Put some clothes on, hentai!"

"Aww, Dolphin-chan!!"

And here starts the rest of eternity.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Sasuke POV

"Ne Sasuke… will people notice the changes?" Naruto said as we casually walked to school. I told him if we walked this morning it'd be less suspicious.

"Only people who you've known you for a while. Kiba, Shikamaru… and possibly Sakura…" The blonde stopped as I said the pink things name. Shock was written all over his face.

"Why would she notice the changes?"

"Because, dobe, you've known her since elementary. Or have you forgotten that?" I asked him with a smirk. The more he forgets the better…

"No I didn't forget teme!! Let's just go so we're not late."

"We could've left a minute before the bell and still be early. Naruto, you're nearly a hundred times faster then you were yesterday." He huffed and me and continued walking. I rolled my eyes and walked along side of him.

"Naruto, you have to start paying more attention to your surroundings. You never know what could be lurking in the shadows… or who." I stopped and turned towards a bush. There was an orane tail just barely peeking out of it.

'_Naruto…. In that bush over there is a werewolf stalker, and a powerful one at that.' _I told the blonde. He just looked my way and nodded, already knowing he was there.

'_He's been watching us ever since we left you're house.' _At this I stopped. Was Naruto more observant then I gave credit for?

'_I could feel where he was. Sorta like you feel heat from an oven or furnace.'_ He told me. Ultrasensitivity, huh?

"Right…"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

Here we find a very furry kyuubi sitting outside of the Uchiha mansion. He seemed to be waiting for something…

Just then, two figures walked out of the Uchiha mansion in a graceful flash of blue and white. He noticed the blondes' features had changed, even in the slightest.

"So, the young Uchiha finally got the guts to change the poor little kit… I should say, I'm proud, but it wouldn't do it justice." The fox pulled out a small video camera and headed in the direction the other two were going.

'_Itachi's gonna love this.'_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

It wasn't long after that the orange fox had to leave. It was only minutes later that the couple had spotted him. The real question was why hadn't they spotted him sooner?

Kyuubi wandered into the special tree and pulled up a swivel chair lying around. It wasn't until he started to doze off, however, that Itachi came in the room, a stern look on his face.

The blackette walked over to the fridge and pulled out a green bottle before pouring two glasses and taking a seat next to the fox demon. He looked puzzled for a moment, then stared down at the thick substance in the glass.

"Why did you let the young fox see you?" Itachi asked. The orange tailed beast doubled over, nearly splatting on the wood flooring below him.

"What do you mean I let him see me? He never once looked at me!"

"Doesn't need to. He has the power to sense the people around him, close or not. Why do you think I said to be extra careful this morning?" The elder took a sip of his 'wine' and walked towards a metal container.

"This is what you need to throw off the sense. It's basically a giant force field to the third eye. Use it wisely, and the Kit will be in your grasp."

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_Le sigh… -falls to ground-_

What's the matter now?

_I dunno… I guess I feel overwhelmed with how many stories I have and How many updates I HAVEN'T…_

**Let's not forget about school.**

_UGH!! I hate my science teacher!!_

**And the at home problems.**

_DON'T GET ME STARTED!! I can't be a teen at my fuckin teen at my aunts!! What with all the chores and having to watch my cousins and not being able to go to PARTIES because my fucking aunt won't let me!! (and yet, legally my dad's in charge of me, go figure.)_

**And let's not leave the boyfriends out of this…**

_He's being a total ass! He ditched me so that he could play football? Literally just up and left!?_

is she ok..?

_I'M JUST PEACHY!!_

**Translation. "No, I am not, and if you ask again you'll ne –insert cencored part here- and thrown all the way to Mississippi.**

To put it simple, your life is total havoc right now?

_YUP!! But there is good news to all of this! I'm at my aunts house (the one that was actually my mom's best friend) and with my DAD'S permission, I'm going to go and disobey my aunt by dying my hair RED!!XDXDXD_

_You're really excited about that, aren't you, un?_

_Naturally. It's time I got payback for their bull crap. I might even dye my bangs hot pink for added effect!_

**Don't you think that's going a little too far?**

_NOPE!! Not in the least!_

-rolls eyes- what's next? Sneaking out?

_Naturally. But I haven't quite figured that out though, with my cousins room being right over mine…_

_Flames will be given to Kyuubi, and flamers Akii-Chama 'cause I'm busy and can't handle them. Constructive criticism is good, but nothing too harsh!! PLZ!!_

_ALSO!! KEEP VOTING FOR MPREG OR NO MPREG!! I will keep the poll open until I get done with the next chapter. As it stands, Mpreg is winning by 2 votes!_

_NEXT TIME: Sakura finds the truth, Sasuke becomes protective, and accidents happen. What has Itachi got up his sleeve? And who is the new girl in town?_

New girl?

_Yup! You'll see!_

Uh huh…

…

CHUU-WAI!


	21. Chapter 19: Sakura and Genetic Mutation

My Imaginary Friend

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summery, Rating, & Speaking Terms: see first chapter

Disclaimer: see last chapter

_My life has definitely gone into turmoil .there is SOOO much drama, and I can't keep up with the ups and downs. My concert was yesterday… but that's not important. What IS important is that My boyfriend pays more attention to his ex girlfriend then he does me!!!_

ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Taru, that guy doesn't deserve having you.

_I know!!! I just… hate being the dumper, because I know what it's like to be the dumped!_

**You're talking about Raigan.**

_T.T_

_Un! I agree with Sasuke! Dump the guy!_

_If only it were that simple…_

**The reviewers are:**

**Allyon Everstone**

**Zozo.x**

**Naruta13  
**

**Hanakisa  
**

_T.T EVEN MY REVIEWERS ARE LEAVING!!!_

**It's not that big of a deal, Taru… you forget everyone is busy slaving over school.**

_I guess your right… how many people do we get to kill this time?  
_

_76 Un._

_I give up…_

**It's really not a bad number since you posted it not that long ago.**

_I guess so._

Can we start the story now?

_Don't start pushing me, Sasuke! Or I'll tell you what my boyfriend says about you and Orochimaru during lunch!_

0.0

They say stuff… like what!?

_You DON'T want to know –anyone with a perverted mind would be able to figure it out. Very bad…-_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

"Sasuke… I'm really starting to get nervous." I said, stepping evermore closer to the horrid place called school. I was not looking forward to everyone seeing the new me.

"Naruto, there is nothing for you to be afraid of. No one will even DARE to touch you. I won't let them." Sasuke reassured me. That just made me panic even more.

"Just don't break anyone's bones in the process."

"No promises." I sighed. If we kept going like this it would be a never-ending cycle. Sasuke was bound to make someone pay today even if they just sneezed on me. I wonder why he's being so protective…

"Naruto, you honestly don't know how many people in our school could hurt you now. Nearly half of the population -including some of the teachers- are not of the human world. Tsunade is probably the only one left in the staff that doesn't know the truth, though."

"How come?"

"Tsunade's brother and fiancé… they were both killed by a vampire right in front of her very eyes. She despises them with a passion, one in particular…"

"And… that would be…"

"The lowest of all the snake vampires, Orochimaru. He hides in the sewers with his gang, waiting for new and fresh blood scent to reach their nose before taking the life of the person with the blood." I shivered at the thought. What kind of sick minded jerk would go around killing people for no reason?

"Some say he's just doing it for the fun. Others who have more faith in him say he is anemic, therefore needing more iron in the blood to survive. Me personally, I agree with the first."

"So, he just wanders around the sewers… No other life whatsoever. "

"They say he works somewhere out of town, but I don't know exactly what he is, I have a few guesses, though. I wish I could think lower then that, though…" by the time we had stopped talking our feet were touching the threshold of the front doors. Sasuke opened the door and stepped aside for me to go first.

'_I just hope it's not as bad as I think it is…'_

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Normal POV

"Ahh.. Sasuke-kun…" A girl with bubble gum pink hair said while watching the raven haired boy. She sat perched on the roof with the rest of her posse.

"Who is that guy next to him, though… he looks sort of like Naruto…"

"No way! That guy's too hot to be THAT blonde thing."

"Not as hot as Sasuke, though!!!" Sakura knitted her eyebrows in frustration, trying to figure out who the new boy was. She knew she had seen him somewhere before… just not when or where.

:Ino-pig… do you think we should go talk to him?"

"If YOU want to, forehead, but I'm keeping my eyes on Sasuke kun!" the pink haired girl sighed and headed towards the stairs, hoping to get a chance to talk to the cute guy…

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

'_I don't believe this… how could I have become a vampire teacher in just one night with a guy I hardly even talk to!?'_

"Do I really not talk to you that much? Or… do you just not know about me?"

"Both. And stop reading my thoughts, it's creepy."

"But Dolphin Chan!!!" Our favorite teachers are on their way to the faculty room after a very long night. Draining blood and becoming the living dead can do that to people…

"Don't 'Dolphin Chan' me. I didn't ask for this."

"Yes you did!!!"

The dark-haired teacher sighed. There was no point in fighting a hopeless battle with a teacher who hardly ever teaches.

"Hey, I do teach!"

"If you consider reading a book while making your students do all the work then I believe you." Iruka walked into the faculty room and put his head on the table. This was going to be a very long day…

"It's better then sitting at home doing nothing all day."

"Would you STOP THAT!!!"

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

Naruto POV

When I walked into the school building the first thing I saw was I lightning bolt of pink shoot right in front of my face…

…Pink…

"Sakura! How are you today-"

"ALL RIGHT! Who are you, where did you come from, why are you walking in with Sasuke, Huh? Answer me!!!" I stared at her, confused.

"Umm… Lets see… Naruto Uzumaki, I came from… ummm… yeah, and I walked with Sasuke because we were going the same way…"

I watched as her mouth opened and shut bunch of times before sounds started coming out of her mouth. "You- He- they- walk- when- augh!!!" Was the last thing said before she stomped off towards the stairs. I heard soft… chuckling from Sasuke?

"What's so funny?"

"Her idiocy amuses me…"

I groaned and walked to my locker. That was probably one of the only sane things in this entire school!

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

I walked towards the stairs at lunch and sighed. All morning people had been asking me stupid questions and gawking at me. Heck, Even Kiba!!! That sort of freaked me out a little… but that's beside the point!!! The point is my mate started to glare at everyone in the room, making me feel very small compared to him. So, Here I am, hoping he doesn't-

"I KNEW IT!!!"

"Huh?" I turned behind me, and Sakura was sitting on the steps.

"You were kidnapped by scientists and taken to Germany where they re-enhanced your body and dyed your hair!!!"

…well, that was one way to put it.

"Umm… ok. Whatever you say…"

"Then what exactly DID happen to you? You look so… so… different!"

"Maybe I just wanted a better me?"

"Not likely."

Taking back what I had said earlier about Sasuke, I headed towards the nearest set of doors and ran outside… at human speed, of course. I then dove for the bushes and launched myself in the air, landing on the roof where a very… angry…Uchiha… I'm roasted meat…

"Hey, Sasuke… nice view from up here, ne? You can see the… umm…" I peeked over the top. "Gym from here…"

"Why were you running away from me? More importantly what did Sakura say to make you look so panicked?" I slumped to the ground. There was no way getting around this one… again.

"Well, you were acting very scary like… oh, what's he called… Ansem!! And so I ran out of the room when the lunch bell rang and ran into Sakura and then she said Vexen kidnapped me and took me to Germany and-"

"Dobe. You're speaking a foreign language."

"Oh."

"Now, calmly explain why the pink thing is thinking of genetic mutinity."

"She wants to know why I look different." I told him. I really didn't like lying to people, but…

"You have to get used to it, dobe, this is a normal thing in your life, now. You can't just walk up to a person and announce you're a vampire, it doesn't work that way."

"I know that! But… she's still my fri-"

"Naruto. Do you really forget that easily what that pink thing nearly did to you? She tried to KILL you, Naruto. She tried to rip you apart with that stupid printing press. You know if it wasn't for me you would be dead right now."

Although Sasuke could be a real teme at times, this was one of those times where I didn't have much of a choice. As much as I wanted to stay with my friends, Sasuke was more important to me. Now and forever.

SaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRuSaSuNaRu

_-sniff- ACHOO!_

you ok, Taru-chan?

_No…_

**You caught a cold? Of all the things…**

_You got a problembp with that, you stupid fox!?_

**No…**

_**I would appreciate it if you stopped yelling at him.**_

_SHUTTUB YOU DAMNB UCHIHA!!!_

_**0.0**_

What's with you? You seem in a bad mood. -not that I mind you yelling at my brother, but…-

_You would be too if you had to stay in your roomb for three days straight sneezig and coughig your lungs out! I hate getting sick…_

Looks like they don't like you very much…

_-sneeze- -sneeze- not really –sneeze- -sneeze- ACHOO! –sneeze-_

_-hands Taru tissue- Here, un_

_thank kuu…_

Why don't you go lie down?

_What's the point? I can't sleep…_

Oh…

_Kyuubi, take over for me, please… -falls unconscious- _

**-sweatdrop- that must really bad…**

**Flames will be given to me and flamers to evil-baka-seme-sama –wherever she may be- because it's obvious that this sick authoress can't handle it. constructive criticism is ok, but don't send anything you wouldn't send to the Kit.**

Next time: -looks at plot- …I will confront Sakura… Kyuubi will attack us… and voting polls for mpreg will be in.

_Please visit her profile, un! This will be the last chance to vote on mpreg!_

Looks like she wrote a note, too…

Let me see. –takes note and starts reading-

_**To my readers,**_

_**Let it be known that if I do an mpreg story, it will take place in the timeskip that is between this story and the sequel. So basically, it goes lemon, timeskip, and healthy child probably about seven or eight. THIS IS SO THAT ALL MY VIEWERS CAN BE COMFTERBLE WITH THIS FACT!!! Thank kuu.**_

_**Tara-Chama**_

Looks like that's that…

_I see pretty stars…_

...

CHUU-WAI!


	22. AN: Revision Started Don't Kill Me

_Hi peoples!_

Taru chan, what are you doing?

_Well, I've decided to go through and revise My Imaginary friend…_

…Why?

_I dunno, I guess it's cause it's nearly a 2 year old story and it could do with a touch up. Besides that I need practice for when I become a real writer._

**Aren't you a real writer now?**

_Well, yes and no. it's true that I am writing these stories, but I want to become a working, PAYING author. Like… Shigure or Yuki or even Usagi._

…**who?**

_Ugh, nevermind. Stupid fox and him not knowing some of the best authors known to anime lovers…_

**What, I'm only demon!!**

_Un, what will happen to the story?_

_Nothing too drastic. Just a bit of tweaking here and there and then I can continue on with the story. AND to keep you occupied in the meantime, I give you the results for the Mpreg voting!!!_

…**you rigged the polls so that what you truly wanted won, didn't you?**

_Didn't need to. And besides, why would I do that to my lovely reviewers?_

To torture me, mostly… -grumble, grumble-

…_anyway, our results. Kyuubi, if you please…_

**Fine…**

**Ending results are:**

**Yes: 5**

**No: 2**

_To anyone who does NOT want it to be an Mpreg (You know who you are): No, I will not go through any of the nine months pregnancy type thing and then the whole scene where Naruto has the baby and- no. I want them to have a baby, yes, but gosh birth for a GIRL is hell itself! (I had to watch the miracle of life in teen living, it look so PAINFUL!!! 0.0) so no, I will say he will have a baby, and then TIMESKIP!!!XD the baby will be about… probably five years old in human ears in the jump between this and the sequel. As for the name I have none yet, but I'm working on it!_

Oh god, now she's going to have them name our baby, too!

_Not this time. I want to give a name to the baby!!!_

What about me, I'm the one who has to go through the torture!!

_True but I am NOT letting you name your kid Ramen. No way in hell. And Sasuke is horrible wit names so the job is left up to the godmother!_

And who decided that!?

_ME! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT!?_

No ma'm…

_Then… that's all I have to say. As soon as I'm done with the revising (which I hope you all shall read) I shall continue on with the final chapters!_

_So sad, un…_

_I know, Dei kun, but remember: SEQUAL!!!_

_YAY, UN!!!_

_Anyways, until next time!!_

…

_CHUU-WAI!_


End file.
